If you Go Away (sequel to Forever Yours)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: A sequel to Forever Yours
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! I decided to make a sequel to Forever Yours. This story continues where we left off where after the school shooting incident at McKinley High School, Sebastian realizes his feelings for Rachel and asks her to marry him. Will their relationship be smooth sailing or will something keep them from being each others forever? There will be some Smytheberry feels but also some drama along the way. So hope you enjoy this story. I own nothing except storyline. Please be advised there maybe some mature content up ahead. Be sure to read Forever Yours. It will help understand the sequel If You Go Away. Remember to Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

*Previously on Forever Yours, Sebastian and Rachel reunited after a school shooting at McKinley High School. Sebastian finally admitted his feelings for Rachel when he thought he almost lost her.

Sebastian - I thought I lost you." as he hugged her gently, because of the bullet wound.

"Me too. I love you so much." Rachel told him as they kissed."Rachel, I love you. I've never been in love before so I'm not sure what it feels like. But, I love you. I know what feels like now. And if I ever make you think other wise, feel free to hit me. As hard as you can because I fucking deserve it."

Rachel- I love you too. And ill never go far away from you because I'm your forever"

."

Sebastian-" I love you Rachel Barbara Berry." He reaches into pocket, gets down on one knee with an engagement ?ring.. Please do me the honor of being my wife. Be my forever. Will you marry me?"

Rachel was shocked and says "Sebastian Smythe, yes I will marry you." Crying

Sebastian spins her around and slips ring on carries her bridal style back to his dorm. Many of the other Warblers watched with smiles. Sebastian opens his dorm room, kissing his fiancee and putting a "do not disturb" sign on the door.

Now we continue on with If You Go Away...

Sebastian Pov

I woke up to the sun blinding my eyes..and a blanket over me..but wait I don't remember putting the blanket over me. Or did I? I tried to get up but couldn't. He was trapped by a pair of arms holding onto him.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I turned around to see a naked brunette sleeping behind me.

"What's wrong Seb?" She asked.

I just remembered what happened yesterday. It seemed to be a dream, but... well... guess it wasn't. It was all real.

"I uh got to go for morning run before school. I'll be back. Go back to sleep. Love u" I replied, hurrying to get my running clothes on, and quickly left the room while Rachel went back to sleep.

Rachel POV

Wow he's acting weird was that about?

I stretched my arms, and looked over at my phone that was vibrating. 7am. I saw I have multiple texts. From Blaine,Kurt, and my dads. Shoot forgot to call my dads to let them know where I was. They have been overprotective since the shooting.*shivers * Just remembering that day gives me the creeps. Last night after making love with Sebastian I fell asleep. But had a nightmare. I was going to wake Sebastian up but he looked so peaceful sleeping and I don't want to worry him.

I laid back on the bed, and decided to respond to my texts. First are my dads.

Text conv: Rachel and Rachel's dads.

Rachel: Good morning Dad and Daddy. ?

Leroy B.: Rachel, sweetie, where are you?

Hiram B.: Rachel you're in serious trouble for not letting us know where you are at? Do you have any idea how worried we've Been?! I- *Leroy cut him off.

Leroy B: Hiram calm down. Now sweetheart where were you all night?

Rachel: Daddy Iam perfectly fine and Iam safe. I came to Dalton to visit Sebastian, and lost track of time. And Dad, Iam so sorry for worrying you. I'll be home soon, I promise.

Leroy: Its okay you're with Sebastian, and i feel better knowing he would keep you safe unlike that Finn fellow.

Hiram: Finn..yeah right. He- cut off again.

Rachel: Daddies can we not talk about Finn. He had to go through the trauma from the other day like the rest of us. Besides I'm with Sebastian now...(I don't think I should mention the engagement just yet) I thought.

Rachel: Well no school today, so Ill just call Blaine or Kurt for ride home Daddy's.

Leroy & Hiram: Ok Rachel honey. By the way your dad has a business trip we have to attend the rest of the week. So we will leave you money on your card, as well as on the counter in case of emergencies. No parties or drinking. But if you want your friends to sleep over or Sebastian its ok. As long as Mr Smythe sleeps in the guestroom,NO funny business understood?

Rachel: Yes I understand. Have a safe trip and I love you. I've gtg be home soon.

Leroy B: We love you too. Bye.

End of text conversation

Wow Sebastian isn't back yet. I better get dressed and call Blaine or Kurt to come pick me up. Then I remembered I drove my car to Dalton duh. Well still should call them back. But, shower first. I get up and grab my bag with my clothes, makeup and shower items needed. I came prepared this time. Off to shower...

Sebastian POV

After my run I walked to the campus café and ordered my usual coffee and as I was about to sit down when Thad came running into the café and sat down across from me. Thad immediately started grilling me for information about Rachel and I.

"Hey Thad, what's up dude?" I asked the short dark haired Warbler.

"So how's engaged life?" He asked.

"What? How did you know?" I replied, a little nervous.

"Dude the way you acted the other day when you thought you would never see Rachel again and ready to run into battle mode to save her?" He teased "also we took a betting pool to see when you would propose to her. So everyone owes me $50." Thad smirked.

I gave him a weird look. Like seriously a betting pool to see when I'd make Rachel mine. "Well, it feels weird. One minute Iam for sure 100% gay not caring about anyone. Never had an actual relationship. Was chasing after Blaine, and never expected to meet a woman,my lil Rachel, and actually fall in love. Its sad that it took a shooting incident to finally yell her or anyone that I love her. I was caught up in the moment and I proposed to her!" I replied.

Thad just looked at me, "Dude are you sure you know what you want? Rachel's cool and all but don't you think you're rushing into it? You just finally found love, plus you're only 17. You really ready to give up single life?"

I sighed. "Thad you don't understand, its just after last night.."

"SEB! NO DUDE you're both only 17, plus isn't she going to New York to be the next Streisand or something?! Plus dude she always goes back to Finn." He yelled.

"Thaddeus, first of all, you say 'dude' alot...dude, secondly we both are aware of our ages. I never said we're getting married tomorrow. I know she's set on NYADA and being a star. I've been thinking of applying to a few schools in New York like Julliard, NYADA, and NYU. Iam not giving up anything. I'm certain that Rachel is the one for me NOT that big oaf of an ex Finn Hudson or Frankenteen as I call him." I scoffed. "But You're right" I responded, taking a sip of my coffee, when I noticed my phone buzzing with a text from my Rachel.

Sebastian: Hello beautiful.

Rachel: Hi babe where are you? I thought you were going for a run?

Sebastian: I did, just stopped for coffee and Thad stopped me to chat.

Rachel: Oh okay . I was just worried about you since you ran off so quickly.

Sebastian: Sorry about that. Iam on my way back, want me to bring you your soy latte and vegan croissant?

Rachel: Yes please, although I've got to get back to Lima soon. I wanted to see you before I head home.

Sebastian: On my way. Love you, pretty

Rachel: Awe Sebby. I love you more. Cya soon.㈆8

end of conversation

Sebastian: Well Thad I gotta head back. See you in French class.

Thad: Later dude, just..think about what I said. Just take it slow. And give Rach a kiss from me. Haha just kidding.

I glared at him. Went to buy Rachel's coffee and vegan croissant, and headed back to see my girl.

Rachel POV

I put phone down while waiting for Sebastian to get back. I don't leave the room yet because technically I'm not supposed to be in the dorms. I'm sitting on his bed thinking of the last few days. I started dating Sebastian after my break up with Finn, then lost my virginity to Sebastian, the shooting incident, then Sebastian and I admitted our feelings for each other, as I look down to see my gorgeous ring..thats right I'm engaged to be Mrs. Sebastian don't know his last name Smythe. I smile and his proposal so romantic..

*Flashback *

I'll never go ( I'll never go...)

I'll never go (never go...)

Far away from you

* as Sebastian sings final verse, he looks down into her chocolate brown eyes and gives her a kiss. She then deepens it.

Rachel-hi Sebastian

Sebastian -Rachel...I've missed you.

Rachel- I've missed you too.

Sebastian - I thought I lost you." as he hugged her gently, because of the bullet wound.

"Me too. I love you so much." Rachel told him as they kissed."Rachel, I love you. I've never been in love before so I'm not sure what it feels like. But, I love you. I know what feels like now. And if I ever make you think other wise, feel free to hit me. As hard as you can because I fucking deserve it."

Rachel- I love you too. And ill never go far away from you because I'm your forever"

."

Sebastian-" I love you Rachel Barbara Berry." He reaches into pocket, gets down on one knee with an engagement ?ring.. Please do me the honor of being my wife. Be my forever. Will you marry me?"

Rachel was shocked and says "Sebastian Smythe, yes I will marry you." Crying

Sebastian spins her around and slips ring on carries her bridal style back to his dorm. Many of the other Warblers watched with smiles. Sebastian opens his dorm room, kissing his fiancee and putting a "do not disturb" sign on the door.

And I'm sure you can guess what happened that night. The night Rachel Berry became his Forever...

*End of Flashback*

Wow, I smile though a bit confused and worried. Lost in my own thoughts and didn't hear door open.

No POV

Sebastian walked back to his dorm. He opened the door and saw Rachel lost in thought. She looked beautiful in skinny jeans, blouse, wedges, and haired curled, light makeup. She doesn't need makeup since she's beautiful already. He set the coffee and croissant down on the desk. He smiled and walked over to sit next to her on the bed.

Sebastian: Hey, you okay?

Rachel: Huh? * a little startled* yes I'm fine.

Sebastian: Uh huh liar. *half teasing,and half serious *

Rachel: My shoulder still hurts a little but ill be ok.

Sebastian: *starts to rub her shoulder* better?

Rachel: Awe you're so sweet.

Sebastian: I know *smirking while leaning in to kiss her soft but passionately . She kisses back,deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes of making out, they pulled away and smiled. Sebastian cups her chin and says "You're hot."

Rachel: AWW thank you, babe. * a little confused. Sebastian started laughing.

Sebastian: No I didn't mean that kind of hot. I mean hot as in you've got a fever.

Rachel: Oh..now I feel slightly stupid and embarrassed.

Sebastian: No you got it wrong. You've got a fever. But you're hot,sexy, beautiful

..and lust..i mean list goes on. *blushing*

Rachel: Oh my God is Mr Smythe blushing? Lol

Sebastian: What? No I don't blush. Plus I'm just as hot and you love it.

Rachel: Well...

Sebastian flipped Rachel over until he was on top. He began tickling her.

Rachel: Hahaha stopppp! Let me go lol

Sebastian: Nope not until you say Sebastian Smythe is the sexiest and hottest guy EVER!

Rachel: But Seb that soul make me a liar! Lol

Sebastian: Then I guess you can't leave. I'll keep you here having my way with my gorgeous fiancee. I think her name is Rachel.

Rachel: Okay fine ill say it. And as much as I'd love to stay I've got to get home. My dads will be out of town also. And yes! You're very sexy and hot Mr Smythe.

Sebastian: Okay fine. You're so kind my future wifey. I guess ill let you get going since I've got to get to class, warbler & lacrosse practice. Call or text me so I know you're him safely.

Sebastian and Rachel get up from the bed, Rachel gathers her belongings and phone. Sebastian pulls her in for a kiss that lasted another five minutes. He leaned his forehead resting against hers. Sigh

Sebastian: I want you to know I meant everything I said last night. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry -slash- Smythe. Or actually its the Future . * another kiss*

Rachel: Mmm I love you too future hubby. I'll call you later. Bye. *kisses back*

Rachel leaves the room headed for her car. Sebastian looks out his window. He sees her look back to the window blowing him a kiss. Sebastian blows one back and grabs hers putting it to his heart. She smiles as she's getting into her car. Waves as she drives away. Each thinking to themselves at same time. " I love you".

*Sebastian POV*

*sigh* okay time for shower and school. I quickly type a message to Rachel, then smiles getting into shower.

AN: Wow end of Chapter One. It was longer then expected. So basically both Sebastian and Rachel are in love with each other. But both thinking of how fast the relationship is moving and maybe rushed getting engaged so soon. More to come. More Smytheberry love but some drama too. Sit back and enjoy. Up next we follow Rachel home.!


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel POV

I had just left Dalton, and the arms of my loving boyfriend..wait scratch that, my loving fiancé. Mrs. Sebastian Smythe. Or -Berry sounds good too. Im close to home, and still need to call Blaine & Kurt. Wow do I tell them I'm engaged? How will they react especially since my fiancé is Sebastian. It was hard enough to admit we were dating. I'll ask Sebastian if we're keeping it a secret or not.

I've finally arrived home. I open the front door and call out, "Hello? Dad? Daddy? Anybody home?"

Rachel didn't get a response but saw a note on the counter that read:

Sweetheart -

You're dad & I have already left for our business like we will be gone for a few weeks. We've put money on your card, plus extra in envelope with this note. Use for emergencies .Remember stay safe & if you need anything give us a call or call Sebastian. If he stays over,make sure he stays in guest room..no funny business.

hugs & kisses

Dads

Okay looks like Iam alone. As I walk to the refrigerator for a snack and drink,my phone vibrates. Its a text from my love. I smile.

text conv:

Seb- Hey baby! I know you're heading home, and i don't want you to get into a wreck so read this when you get home and text me to let me know you're home safe *& sound. I miss u. ❤

Rachel: Hi Seb, you're so sweet. I miss you and probably in class so I don't want you in trouble. But, Iam home safe and sound. I love you xoxo

**Rachel puts down her phone*

a few minutes later he replied:

Seb-Hi pretty girl! I'm only sweet & nice to one beautiful girl. Its weird cuz being nice all the time is a new concept for me. Being nice kinda sucks. Lol

Rachel: And..he's back Mr Sarcasm lol

Sebastian: Lol I told you Berry,this whole relationship and feelings is new territory to me. I can be nice when I want to be. Plus I'd rather not piss off my favorite shorty. Because I know if I'm not nice you may withhold something from me & can't have that.

Rachel: So what you're saying is you're nice to me so you can have sex? *teasing*

Sebastian:NO babe if I wanted just sex I can get that anywhere BUT Iam in love with you and Im with you because I want ALL OF YOU and NOT just sex. But, remember Iam still a 17 yr old guy so...

Rachel: Well I'll take nice & sweet Sebastian any day and I love all of you too. By the way, are we telling anyone about our engagement?

Sebastian: Idk that's up to you. I know you hate keeping secrets from Kurt & Blaine so I guess its ok to tell them. And even though I'd love to piss off Franken teen maybe we should wait to tell the others for now. Thad knows as well.

Rachel: Well, I agree. I can't keep it from my fave Klaine not ready to tell glee club because I get enough drama from them plus Mr Schue would try to separate us. My dads are out of town but you're allowed to stay here but in guest room.

Sebastian: Yeah..we both know that WONT happen..the sleeping in separate beds part, cuz we all know Miss Berry Can't keep her hands off my sexiness. Lol ;)

Rachel: hahaha I bet I can go longer than you can stud. ;)

Sebastian: Oohh challenge..its on baby!

Rachel: As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I need to go. Plus you've got a full day. I'm gonna try to sleep, maybe go to Lima Bean later.

Sebastian: Yea whatevs Streisand. I'll call you later. If you need me call me okay? I miss you sexy. I love you.?

Rachel: G2G love you more! Xoxo

end of text conversation

No One POV

Rachel smiles but decides to finally call Kurt & Blaine. Hopefully they are together so she only has to make one call instead of two.

Rachel POV

Iam in my bedroom laying on my bed, as i dial Kurt's

number. Phone rings, then a voice on other end picks up..

Kurt: Kurt Hummel future diva & fashionable extraordinaire speaking..

Rachel: And future Mr Blaine Anderson? Lol

Kurt; Rachel my Diva?! Okay where in Heaven sakes have you been?! Its boo and I've been calling you and was ready to enlist Blaine for rescue mission.

Rachel: I'm fine Kurt how ate you? And sorry I just got home and your texts and voicemails. And why rescue? From who?

Kurt: Rescue you from Mr. Meerkat Craiglist himself. Where were you?

Rachel: With Sebastian..

Kurt: See enough said. *sarcasm*

Rachel: Kurt be nice okay? He's important to me.

Kurt: sorry I don't trust him BUT I'll admit I've seen a slight change in Craigslist where you're concerned. So ill work on it but no promises. Plus as Finn's brother I have to show some loyalty . Oh Blaine is here too in case you're wondering.

Rachel: Kurt, put me on speaker..Blainey bear lol!

Blaine: My Rachey! Lol so glad you're okay. Were you with Sebastian did he hurt you at all?

Rachel: No guys, Sebastian was very sweet to me. Yes, Blaine, I was with him. I'm gonna take a nap but wanna meet for coffee later?

Kurt & Blaine: How about Lima Bean at 5?

Kurt: Who knows maybe Sebastian will be there since he lives there 24/7..

Rachel: Kurt...

Kurt: I know sorry habit..see you soon & be dressed fashionably presentable.

Rachel: Ugh Kurt. Ok cya later, my bed is calling for me...

Kurt & Blaine: Bye Rach love u!

Rachel: Love u too bye.

Rachel hangs up and soon falls asleep.

AN: up next coffee meet up. I own nothing but storyline. :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Wow we've arrived at Ch 3 already. In order to understand If you go away,be sure to Read my other story Forever Yours. We've arrived at the Lima Bean with Rachel,Kurt,and Blaine. I own nothing.

Coffee at Lima Bean

No one Pov

Rachel was laying on her bed. She didn't sleep well. She kept dreaming about the day in the bathroom and hearing footsteps but couldn't see the person. The person kept knocking on the door or rather banging on the door. She tried to fight tears so person couldn't see or hear her. Just as door was about to be broken down, she woke up.

Rachel sat up shaking. "What is wrong with me? This isn't normal. " Since the incident, Rachel has had a few nightmares whether its a door slamming or water dripping from the faucet. The slightest sounds creep her out. It doesn't help she's home alone since her dads are always away. I guess I could tell Sebastian about it, but I don't want to disturb him or appear weak. Regionals, prom and soon graduation are coming up soon. Sigh. I guess she should be ready. Its 4:00pm. An hour to get ready and he's to Lima Bean to meet with Kurt and Blaine. Rachel runs to kitchen to grab a water bottle. Then picks out her outfit and takes a shower, gets dressed, and then grabs purse, key, money & oh yea Sebastian's sweatshirt. Even if he wint be there, just wearing his sweatshirt makes me feel close to him.

She gets in her car, and off to Lima Bean...

Meanwhile at Lima Bean

Kurt POV

Blaine and I are at Lima Bean awaiting Rachel's arrival. Its 4:45pm. I haven't seen her since she was released from the hospital. Since the shooting, Carol and Dad have made Finn and I participate in family time. Dad's scared to send me back threatening to sue the school board. Its been nerve wracking. It was scary enough dealing with Dave K issues forcing me to attend Dalton. The only good that came from that was I found Blaine and good friends like the Warblers. I was accepted. And Rachel and I became closer as well. Family time was great, but Finn rarely stayed around. He was either sucking face with Quinn ir trying to get Rachel back. Rach is dating Sebastian bow and Quinn honestly could do better. But oh well. Rachel I just don't get what she sees in that obnoxious Craigslist warbler, even his smile is creepy, Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, Rachel is with Sebastian because she's un love. And as hard as it is to accept or understand..Sebastian feels same way!" Blaine replied.

Kurt: Wow was I thinking out loud again?

Blaine: Yep. Look I get why you wouldn't trust him but from what I have seen recently...he genuinely cares for Rachel. More than Finn ever had

Kurt: Its weird cuz he's gay and I don't want Rachel to get hurt by thinking she can actually change Sebastian to switching his preferences.

Blaine: I don't think that's our decision, and I she gets hurt she has us. Plus I don't think you're one to judge since before Burt & Carol got together you tried to get Finn interested in YOU.

Kurt: *grumbled* Where is Rachel anyway? What if she had an accident or if Sebastian has kidnapped her ir-" he's cut off by a short brunette walking through the door walking to their table..

Rachel POV

I finally make it to the Lima Bean and spot my two friends at our usual table. As I was walking to the table I overhear Kurt making a comment about Sebastian possibly kidnapping me. SIGH. I can't make Kurt trust or like Sebastian, but at least try to make an effort like Blaine has.

"Well Kurt if Sebastian were to carry me off somewhere I definitely wouldn't complain. Plus he wiuld never force me to go anywhere or do anything I didn't want." I replied.

Kurt: *grumbled* Hello Rachel, my Diva, you're here! I was Bout to call since i haven't see you since hospital.

Blaine: *shaking his head at Kurt * Hey Rae darling. *giving Rachel a hug* Can I get you your usual coffee while we all catch up?

Rachel: Hello my Tony! Haha. *hugs back* yes if you can. Here's money-

Blaine: RACH, put that away my treat. Now sit and relax or I telling Sebastian. *teasing*

Rachel:*blushing* haha no need. And thanks. I'm sorry I was late.

Kurt: Its okay. And I'm sorry Rae, you know we love you and want to protect you. And its a bit weird, your relationship with Sebastian. Isn't It creepy being in the Sam room with him? I just don't get it...

Blaine: Kurt...*warning tone* Here are our coffees.

Kurt and Rachel:Thank you Blaine.

Rachel: Kurt as I've said I understand why you don't trust him. And plus he is competition at Eegionals. But honestly Sebastian and I don't discuss our set lusts or anything.i mean we talk about regionals as in how rehearsals are going or prepared. Sure we're competitive. But I honestly love being around different with ne. He's sRcastic but very smart, funny and cares about me.

Kurt: But- he's cut off.

Blaine: Kurt we talked about this. You have no reason to not trust 's not obsessed with me anymore and its Rachel's decision. Plus she knows if he does hurt her ill have to make a trip to Dalton and kick a certain Warblers ass. Lol

Rachel: Haha *blushing* now can we talk about something else..how are you both doing? How are you coping with what happened?

Kurt: It's been a little scary especially when I thought dealing with Dave K was bad enough.

Blaine: I've been talking with my parents, Kurt, and my friends at Dalton. Feeling helpless not being able to do anything. Heck, Rach, SM was ready to risk his life to make sure you were okay.

Rachel: *shocked * really? WOW, definitely need to give him a hug.

Blaine: And what about you Rach?

Rachel:*went pale* uh I have been okay, no problems at all..*lying smile*

Kurt and Blaine glance at her, giving her a "realm who are you kidding look*

Rachel: *sees the look* honestly Iam fine.

While Rachel drank her coffee, she looked down at her finger and twirls her ring wondering if she should tell about her engagement. She thought of the events last few days. She noticed the coffee ship was getting crowded, the sounds of footsteps, chatter, coffee machines were suddenly making her uncomfortable and jumpy for some reason. She didn't hear Kurt and Blaine as they called her name. "Rach are you alright?!" Rachel kept it all hidden. Until suddenly she found herself panic and someone touched her shoulder saying "Rae" and a coffee mug tray dropped and broke causing her to scream "NOO!" Turning to see who's behind her. It was...

Sebastian..

Sebastian POV

Sebastian has had a long day. Classes finished for the day, Warbler rehearsal busy as always and Lacrosse practice was cancelled.

I was sitting in my room bored as hell. I have been thinking of my Rachel all day. I miss her she she's not near me. I've thought about what Thad said about marriage and too soon. Maybe he's right about getting married right now. It would be a ling engagement since we both had to fulfill our own dreams in order to make it work. I know she has her sights on New York and I know she will get there. She's an amazing talent and one of the only people I'd be threatened to compete against. New directions wouldn't have made it this far without Rachel. As I've said ND is a joke. Rachel's co-captain Finn Hudson is not even close vocally with Rachel. I think I'd make a better duet partner. It makes me sick the way they treat Rachel and I yr to encourage her to stand up for herself. And their coach is no better allowing her to be bullied. Iam surprised Rachel hasn't snapped yet she's strong,yes, bit she's also a 17 year old young woman with fears and insecurities . She's difficult to deal with at times but so is he but I've never been happier.

I thought of last night, holding her in my arms, kissing her strawberry glossed lips...smiling. I texted Blaine to find out if he's talked to Rachel. She says she's fine but also seems distracted. She doesn't realize that I know her so well. I know eventually she needs to talk about whatever is bothering her. He gets a text back from Blaine.

Seb,

hey buddy! Kurt & I are a Lima Bean waiting for Rachel. Wanna join us?

. -Blaine

Sebastian smirked a bit and texted back

Blaine

Hey Killer-

lol I'm sure Kurt would love that. But I do want to see Rachel. Don't tell her I'm coming I want to surprise my way. Watch my lady for me til I get there.

-Sebastian

Blaine: Will do.

Sebastian:Thanks buddy.

So I change my clothes and grab my wallet and keys and head to Lima Bean..

*about 1hr and half later*

Sebastian gets out of car, fixing his hair, then walked into coffee shop. He spitted Blaine, Kurt, and his love sitting at their table. while getting his usual coffee he watched Rachel as she talked to Kurt about their relationship. He smiled but annoyed that she should even have to defend us or me. Its really NO ONE'S business. Then he noticed Rachel acting strange. As he got his coffee he approached her and as he placed his hand on her shoulder Rachel screamed. What's that about?

Sebastian: "Rachel...?"

Rachel: *trying to calm down* oh uh Sebastian what are you doing here?

Kurt: Yes what are YOU doing here Meerkat...

Blaine: Kurt?!

Sebastian: No its okay Blaine no need to explain. Its bad enough Rachel's already having to explain or defend our love.

Kurt: As if you're capable of love.

Sebastian: You know what Betty White, I'm here because I was invited by Blaine to see Rachel. And yes Iam capable to love people or person I care about and its Rachel.*giving Rachel kiss on lips* are you okay?

Rachel: Uh yeah I'm fine now. I don't know what that was. By I'm an actress so I was rehearsing..

Sebastian: Um there's no play to rehearse for unless you're getting ready to accept your Tony pr Oscar award. I will be in front row of opening night and when you awards baby!

Rachel:aww Sebastian. You're the best. But Iam fine.

Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine exchanged looks.

Sebastian: Babe are you done here? I wanna spend time with you if that's okay?

Rachel: Yeah I guess. Kurt & Blaine ill see you you guys.

Sebastian grabs her hand and walk to their cars. Outside..

Rachel: So do you wanna go to my house since I'm alone?

Sebastian: Yea lets go. I'll follow behind in my car. *kisses*

both get into cars and head to Rachel's house...

AN: OKAY how scary was it to see Rachel's panic attack and trying to cover it up. Plus having to defend her relationship with Sebastian to Kurt. Up next..some Smytheberry time..Review & Rate!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well we've arrived to fourth chapter of If you go away. Looks like Rachel has some anxiety issues to work out, and figure out what her and Sebastian are going to do about their relationship. Lots of Smytheberry in this chapter. I own nothing but storyline. Rate & Review. Be sure to read Forever Yours prior to this sequel. Enjoy!

No One POV

Sebastian and Rachel waved goodbye to Kurt and Blaine, and walked towards the door of the coffee shop. Rachel realizes people were whispering and pointing to her after her tenses and looks down. Sebastian noticed her hesitation and squeezed her hand. "Just ignore them, love. Just walk with your head held high." Rachel nodded and smiled at her boyfriend. He kissed her hand giving it a gentle kiss. Soon they were out the door, and walked to their cars.

Sebastian walked Rachel to her car first. He pulls her into his arms, gently kissing her lips. Sebastian asks," Are you okay?"

Rachel: *smiling * Yes Iam ok. I don't even know what happened in there.

Sebastian: Well hopefully you will open up to me. Lets just go to your place, order Chinese food. Watch movies, maybe some makeout time...*smirks with eyebrows wagging *

Rachel: Lol nice try Perv...

Sebastian: But I'm YOUR perv and I can't help want all of this sexiness *pointing to himself*

Rachel: Whatever lets get going. Are you going to follow me home in your car?

Sebastian: Eager to get me naked huh? Just kidding. Yes I'll follow you. *kisses her*

Rachel: *kissing back* Okay I shall see you at home. I love you.

Sebastian: *helps his girlfriend into her car* be safe and I love you more.* leaning in for another kiss* lets go.

Rachel starts her car, as Sebastian gets into his car and drives behind her. What Rachel doesn't know is that he plans to show Rachel just how romantic he can be. He texts her, "I love you beautiful angel -Sebastian "

Rachel drove away, pulls up to a stoplight and glances at her phone. She reads Sebastian's text. Smiling. gets another. It says "look left"

Rachel looks and he had pulled up next to her. She giggles. He mouthed "I love you" . Oh my , she mouthed "I love you too,crazy" .He texts back "Crazy 4 U -Seb"

Sebastian and Rachel continue to flirt until they reached her house. Sebastian parks his car running to Rachel,"Rachel! I missed you!" He yells.

Rachel POV

Rachel giggled and hugged back. "Sebastian! " They laugh together. Suddenly any anxiety Rachel had is melting away a bit. She always feels better when she's with Sebastian. He doesn't nag at her lil her friends do. I do want to talk Sebastian but right now I just want some alone time with the man that I love. We deserve it. I deserve it. Iam really glad he showed up tonight.

I walk to front door, and Sebastian is directly behind me with a bag in his hand. " What are you doing? I asked. Sebastian shook his head and responded,"You will have to wait to see".

Rachel: Tell me please * puppy dog eyes*

Sebastian: Yea...nope not working. I want to surprise my love.

Rachel:* giggling * Better be good, Smythe.

Sebastian: Relax Berry.

As soon as they walked into the house, Sebastian grabbed me pushing me against door, looking into my eyes, licking his lips, leaning in and I did as well as h crashed his lips to mine. Sparks at flying everywhere. The kiss got heated and lasted ten minutes until we both realized air was needed. * foreheads pressed together as we pulled away. Sebastian smiled, a genuine smile reserved for her only, "I love you".I kissed his cheek and responded," I love you more". Sebastian pulled out of my arms and headed upstairs with the bag and said,"not possible". Rachel asked "Where are you going?" Sebastian smirked "Surprise". I smile and think 'wow that man will be the death of me.' Smiling and walked to kitchen to order food.

Sebastian POV

I pulled away from Rachel to run upstairs to prepare a romantic surprise for my lady. I had to call Thad to get advice on romantic surprises because I want to show Rachel just how romantic I can be and plus she deserves it. I am kind of concerned about her anxiety at the Lima Bean and fully intend to get ,for now I just want a relaxing evening with the woman who is slowly becoming a permanent resident in my heart. I've never tried to be romantic before. Iam having many firsts.

I go to her bedroom and grab the rose petals and vegan chocolates on her bed. I plan to put some in bath as well. Candles around her nightstand. I know she's never had anyone do this for her. Finn was always worried about his rep and not the brightest bulb. Anyways tonight its about Rachel and I.

Rachel: Sebastian is everything okay? The food is on the way, plus lets pick movies for later.

Sebastian : I'm coming hun.

I leave her room and head back downstairs.

Rachel POV

"I'm coming hun!? I heard Sebastian yelled.

I am relaxing on the couch after picking out a few movies to watch. I picked a couple musicals and the notebook and dear John..Can't go wrong with Channing Tatum and Ryan Gosling. I see Sebastian come into living room and right before he sat down the doorbell rang. It made me jump a little. Sebastian frowned but said nothing. I was grabbing my purse for my money. I look up and see Sebastian back with the food and he replied" paid to and food is here".

Rachel: Sebastian I was going to pay.

Sebastian: Iam your boyfriend. This is what a good boyfriend foes. Now come eat dinner please.

Rachel: Lucky for you Smythe Iam too hungry to you sweetie.

Sebastian: Your welcome.

Rachel walks into kitchen and sat down as Sebastian plated our dinners. I smiled at how sweet & attentive he is. I wish more people can see that.

Sebastian: So how was your day? Did you sleep at all?

Rachel: It was ok and very little sleep.

Sebastian: Why no?

Rachel: It was nothing I just don't want to talk about it.

Sebastian :Rae don't you think it may help to talk about it? Don't you trust me?

Rachel: I do trust you Seb. And we will talk just not now. Lets just finish so we can watch movies and just be together..that's what want. Ok?

Sebastian looked at her and said okay.

Rachel: Okay lets go shower, then movies. Are you staying all weekend?

Sebastian ' yes Iam. *putting dishes in dishwasher Sebastian turned to Rachel wrapping arms around her. I missed you all day .

Rachel: Me too. I just realized its our 2 months anniversary.

Sebastian ' I remembered.

Rachel and Sebastian walk to her room, and sat on her bed . Rachel gasped when she looked all around the room. She sees the rose petals and chocolates and just WOW!

Rachel: OMG Seb did you do this? He nodded.

Rachel: I don't know what to say...

Sebastian: Take your shower or we can together. All I want to do is cover you with a thousand sweet kisses and never let go.

Rachel smiled. She went into bathroom, undressed,and hot into bathtub with rose petals. I had relaxing bath, and see had showered.

Sebastian : Before you ask I used guest bathroom. And wow Rachel you look amazing. Cute pajamas. Lol *whispered in her ear* although it will be off soon. *wink *

Rachel: You are too good to me.i feel like I don't deserve you.

Sebastian: If anyone is lucky its me. I have found the most amazing beautiful woman. And I've never been happier. * kissing her lips, slowly working down her neck.

rachel moaned "Seb" running her hands up his back to his neck pulling him closer.

Sebastian: Mmmm I love when you moan my name baby.

Rachel: * moaning as Sebastian deepens the kiss licking bottom lip asking for entrance. I accepted and soon our mouths and tongues ate fighting for dominance. Sebastian won that battle. My hands tug his hair making him moan, mmmm raw" I smile. I missed this.

Seb POV

Sebastian: I missed this too and yes u were thinking out loud. *wink* I pushed her against the door kissing Rachel all over taking her clothes off. "Are you sure?" I ask. I wanted this night to be about her & I.

Rachel: Yes I'm sure. I just want to be close to you and in your arms.

Sebastian: I was trying to make this night special and be romantic. I don't you thinking I just want to have sex.

Rachel: Sebastian, this was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. All I need I you. We are together. And I've waited so long to be close to you and make love. So kisses and loving first, less talk til later. Please.

Sebastian: * smirking* don't need to tell me twice pretty girl. We've got all weekend.

Sebastian and Rachel started kissing again that turned into a heated makeout. Both got unaddressed pleasuring one another. Loud moans started filling the air as Sebastian licked and nipped at Rachel's breasts and back to her neck finding her sweet spot. " ohh Sebastian" cried Rachel.

Sebastian smiled as he continued kissing and touching her beautiful body. "God Rach you're the most beautiful woman. You're classic." "are you quoting mtko "classic"? Laughed Rachel.

Rachel started stroking his cock as he touched her inner thighs to her clit rubbing little circles making her moan like crazy. "ohhh Seb right there baby. More please!"

Sebastian knelt in front of her licking her clit enjoying ever taste. She's so tight. "ohhh my God I'm close want you! Need you."

.Rachel; I want to show you my secret

Sebastian: What is it..* he moaned "Fuck Rachel "

Rachel: *licking her lips as she sucked on his cock. "I have no gag reflex"

Sebastian:*eyes widened * oh shit

Rachel: MMM I want you inside me NOW

Sebastian grabbed a condom in the nightstand. "Are you ready?"

Rachel: Yes baby always ready.

Sebastian crashed his lips to hers and thrusted deep inside of her finding a rhythm together. They made live for hours.

Rachel: Ohhhhh God Seb I'm coming baby right there!

Sebastian: Ohhh look at me beautiful in my eyes. Moan my name come for me you're so beautiful.

they came together and collapsed into each others arms. Mmmm baby I love u they replied to each other. Sebastian pulled out, cleaned up and decided they soul rest.

Sebastian: Mmmm I love you Rachel. You're amazing.

Rachel: so are you I love you. Too. Lets sleep. We will talk in the morning.

Sebastian: *getting into bed and pulling Rachel into his arms, interlocking their hands kissing her forehead. Good night baby.

Rachel: Good night Seb. I love you too.

soon sleep took over and fell into a peaceful sleep.

***************a couple hours later*********

Rachel was flipping around in her sleep. She couldn't wake up stuck in her dream or nightmare. It was Same dream except this time the person was following her down a hall getting closer yelling he would kill her. She turned a corner and ran into Sebastian. He was holding her until shooter approaches with gun aimed at her and gun went off not knowing if it hit me or Sebastian. I scream in my sleep. "NOOOOIIII"

Sebastian ' Rachel baby wake up! Uts just a dream! Wake up!

Rachel woke up and saw Sebastian watching her intensely. Then said "Rachel I think we need to talk."

Rachel looked at him and knows in order for them to last she needs to be honest..

Rachel" you're right we need to talk. Lets sleep first and talk in morning I promise."

Sebastian:* sigh* OK in the morning. I love you baby : I love you too Smyth. Good night.

Sebastian: Night beautiful.

Soon they went back to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long talk

AN: wow lots of Smytheberry loving and finally Rachel and Sebastian will talk about her trauma and getting help. U will post next chapter soon. Hope its not boring and read Forever yours. Rate & review. Love u all


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Chapter Six already and its time for Rachel and Sebastian to talk and more Smytheberry moments ahead. Some drama soon but this is Smytheberry so anything is possible. I own nothing except storyline. Rate & Review. Don't forget to check out Forever Yours as well. ;)

**Warning Mature Material/Smut Ahead**

Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Luckystarz910 who has been a faithful reader and still writes her own stories. Thank you :) make sure to check out her stories especially if you're a Raura/Auslly fan.

Sebastian POV

Sebastian was in a deep sleep dreaming of a beautiful brunette. His beautiful brunette,Rachel. He was dreaming of her in different settings like in the park, down by the lake having a picnic, at Lima Bean, and even night I proposed. He was in love, yea he fell suddenly realized the dream took a turn when he was holding Rachel in his arms after proposed and walked back to my dorm that night making love to Rachel. In the dream there was a figure in the room I couldn't tell who or what I was. It was blurred. Just watching with a smirk. What's that about?"

I opened my eyes and looked over to see Rachel in my arms. I smiled, just a dream. Its Saturday. I plan to stay the weekend but be back to Dalton by Monday. School (yes Iam a nerd) and Warbler Practice. Thad keeps texting asking where the hell I am. And warbler practice. Hunter as well. Iam glad to be a Warbler and want to win. Especially with Regionals coming up soon. But I want to spend time with Rachel too. Its our Senior year and I don't know if we will be together or not. Can't predict the future, but all I know is I want Rachel in my future. I will support her no matter where we end up. And I know she'd do the same. I'm not going to be selfish like that oaf of an ex of hers. Yeah you can tell I don't like Finn Hudson.

I know that he's always trying to get Rachel back though he doesn't know Rach & I are dating. Maybe soon we just get the cards out on the table and tell people. I mean I get the while don't fraternizing with the enemy but she I comes to relationships her club and coach try to dictate her too much. The only two people who can control our relationship are myself and Rachel. I look at the time in my iPhone it reads 4am. Ugh just a couple hours of sleep, I guess. I wish I could wake her for a little fun but she needs sleep. Wow did I just do that?! The old Sebastian wouldn't have cared. And don't think I'm not STILL Sebastian the smirking asshole from Dalton Academy because I am still that guy, it just depends who its directed towards. Blaine and Thad say I'm whipped..no I'm not..well I guess I am . This is new and I want this relationship to last because Rachel deserves that. She's had to deal with all of the bullying and douche bag exes she's dated. The only one i can honestly tolerate is the guy with the Mohawk Puck. At least he looks like a guy ready to defend her, even though Rachel told me he used to throw slushies at her but stopped once they dated briefly.

He looked over at her and heard soft snores. He took his phone and recorded it to playback later for her when she claim that she doesn't. She's changed me. And I can't even get mad at her for that. And being nice 24/7 does suck most times. But I think id rather see her smile then tears. Plus, she deals with enough at school and glee. I don't think I'm going back to sleep just yet. I know we have a long talk coming today though. She goes back to school Monday so I'm hoping the talk helps her.

Rachel rolls over with her back against his chest spooning. He wraps his arms around her and can't resist by leaning in kissing her neck. She softly moans but smiles still asleep. Sebastian smirks when he hears her moan. So he kisses her cheek then back down her neck nibbling and sucking her sweet spot. She smells like vanilla.

Rachel smiles and softly moans "Seb" she whined.

Sebastian: Hmm?

Rachel: *looks at him* what are you doing?

Sebastian: *gives innocent grin* um nothing my lips just accidentally landed on your neck when I turned over.

Rachel: Mmmhmm and you do that often? *teasing*

Sebastian: Only with shhh don't ruin the mood or my vibe. Relax

Rachel: Lol I wasn't complaining. Proceed please.;)

Sebastian: Oh I will...

Rachel turns so she's on her side facing Sebastian. She brings her hand behind his neck as he leans back in and kisses her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, she gasps and kisses back with intensity and passion. That is what Rachel and I definitely have are sparks that were going crazy. As I kiss down her neck, leaving hickeys to mark her as his. He couldn't get enough of her.

Sebastian took control and Rachel didn't mind one bit. He always seemed to know what she wants or liked. She gave just as much in return.

"Please Seb..." Rachel whispered.

"Please what, babe", I asked.

"Please I need you..." She said.

I left a trail of kisses all over her beautiful tan skin. Sucking on her breasts, as I felt between her thighs.. "Damn Rae you're so wet" I moaned. I slipped a few fingers circling around her clit. Rachel is moaning like crazy. "Now Sebastian!" She cried.

I grab a condom out of the drawer and she helped slip it on. I then proceed to enter her slowly . Next I push forward thrusting over and over going for hours.

"Ohhh fuck Seb I'm gonna explode!" She cried as she came undone as he did as well. Then collapsed on top of each checked the time. It read 7:30am. The sun was starting to shine through the window. he decided to just lay in bed another 15 minutes,and then decide what's planned for the day. He kissed Rachel on forehead. Rachel smiled and said,"Sebastian I'm . I love you " Sebastian replied " I love you more". Both closed their eyes again.

Rachel POV

An hour later it was time to wake up. She got up to shower, put on her robe and decided to make breakfast. She was glad that Sebastian was ok with her vegan lifestyle. She made eggs, pancakes, turkey sausage and toast. Oops can't forget coffee. As she was making breakfast, the phone rang. It was her dads

calling to make sure she was okay and that they would be gone another three months and transferring more money. She really wasn't surprised although it hurts not having her dads around.

As she walked back to her room, she noticed Sebastian wasn't in bed. "babe?" I called.

I hear the shower running and then someone singing. I stood outside the door to listen.

Sebastian POV

When I woke up Rachel was gone. I could hear her in the kitchen cooking breakfast I assumed. So I decided to take a shower. I grabbed what I needed and turned the water on. I had my iPod and music blared from the speakers. I stepped into the short, thinking of Rachel. last night and this morning were amazing. I honestly feel like we've grown closer. At least I hope we have. But I'm still worried about her. I guess we will talk today. At least before I head back to Dalton.

The latest Ke$ha song came on and this song described me & Rachel to a perfect t. So I sang along.

What you got, girl, is hard to find  
>I think about it all the time<br>I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
>I just can't get you off my mind!<p>

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<br>(I said)  
>Your love, your love, your love is my drug<br>Your love, your love, your love

I don't care what people say  
>The rush is worth the price I pay<br>I get so high when you're with me  
>But crash and crave you when you leave<p>

Hey, so I got a question  
>Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?<br>Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
>Is my love your drug?<br>Your drug?  
>Huh, your drug?<br>Huh, your drug?  
>Is my love your drug?<p>

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<br>(I said)  
>Your love, your love, your love is my drug<br>Your love, your love, your love

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<br>(I said)  
>Your love, your love, your love is my drug<br>Your love, your love, your love

Hey, hey, so  
>Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug<br>(an: I don't own the song. Its your love is my drug by ke$ha)

I get my towel wrapped around my waist, and walked into Rachel's bedroom but find no one there. Hmm maybe I'm hearing things. So I quickly get dressed, and head downstairs for breakfast because my stomach is growling.

I walk into kitchen to find my beautiful angel dressed in leggings,tank top, and flip-flops, and hair in a messy bun. I walk over to give her a peck on the lips. Rachel gave me a look. "what's wrong babe?" I asked, confused.

Rachel:that's all I get? A peck? I thought I was your drug babe?* smirking *

Sebastian: Huh? What are u talking about?

Rachel: Really? *she sings the song*

My friends think I've gone crazy  
>My judgment's gettin' kinda hazy<br>My sleaze is gonna be affected  
>If I keep it up like a love sick crack head<p>

What you got, boy, is hard to find  
>I think about it all the time<br>I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
>I just can't get you off my mind!<p>

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<br>(I said)  
>Your love, your love, your love is my drug<br>Your love, your love, your love

Sebastian: Lol so you heard me singing. Okay a little embarrassed but everything I was just singing was true..you're addictive. Lol

Rachel: Hahaha so cheesy but sweet. * kissing Sebastian * and I meant everything I sang as well.

Sebastian: Oh so are you saying the famous Rachel Berry is head over heels for this hot piece of eye candy?

Rachel: Ooh is Grant Gustin here? *giggling* cuz he is soooo sexy.

Sebastian: Um no I was referring to your loving fiance which is me...puhleeze I'm hotter than Grant Gustin any day. *jealous*

Rachel: awe is my Sebby jealous?

Sebastian: Um no I never get jealous.

Rachel: Mmmhmm I'll remember that next time when the warblers are flirting with me.

Sebastian: So..breakfast and then talk. That way we can enjoy the red of our time before I head back to Dalton.

So I sit down next to Rachel and we ate and had small talk. I offered to clean while she went to sit on the couch so we could cuddle. Fifteen minutes later I walk back into the living area and see Rachel just stare out the window twirling her ring I gave her. This doesn't look good.

Sebastian: Rach, what's going on?You were smiling a second ago. ?

Rachel: I um got a text message from unknown number. And the message was not so nice.

Sebastian: What did it say? * sitting next to Rachel on the couch*

Rachel: Well I debated whether to show you or not. But, I don't want secrets between us. So here is the message..

Man hands,

its a shame the shooter didn't finish and shoot you. You're a waste of space. See you at school loser. And you think we all don't know but we know about your boyfriend. Haven't learned anything from the past. You're never going to be a star

-a Non Berry fan

I started seeing red. Rachel is crying. "Why are people so cruel? What did I ever do to live like this?! I try so hard to fit in and I guess I never will. *tears *

Sebastian: Baby first of all. Don't listen to that because you are beautiful and amazing.

Rachel: I'm really not, heck my dads barely stick around long enough to want to spend at least 10 minutes with me.

Sebastian: Babe you got to give it time. People especially in high school don't always change their ways.

Rachel: You have. Others may not see it but I can.

Sebastian: I'm still same Sebastian just improved. You make me want to be better.

're sweet.

Sebastian: What happened yesterday that caused you to freak out? Is it because of what happened?

Rachel: To be honest I don't know what caused that. Lately it seems lil the slightest sounds or like when you touched my shoulder I screamed. Its lil I'm reliving it. I hear jason's voice yelling and gunshots going off. I kept seeing it in my dreams. I have been having nightmares about it. If I would've been killed that day soul anyone care? Am I really a waste?

Sebastian: Go on babe. So is that the reason you woke up screaming in your sleep? Why would you say no one would care? Babe I went numb when I didn't know what or why this all was happening to all of you. I was ready to jump into my csr to get to you. The warblers would've been upset. Kurt and Blaine love u Berry.

Rachel: I can't stop the flashback s of being in the bathroom stall and I feel lil I'm being watched. I can't see person's fave but they try to shoot me or even you.* crying*

Sebastian pulled her into his arms..

Rachel: I'm scared to go back on Monday. But I have to try. I just want all these feelings to go away.i don't want people to see me as weak.

Sebastian: Rae, you're definitely not weak. This has affected so many people whether you were physically there or 're human babe. Plus dealing with the bullies. I'm sorry but your school and team are jokes. The only ones I've seen who care about you are Kurt, Blaine, puck and I hear Sam wanted to go get you to make sure you were safe

Sebastian: Iam not going anywhere. Ok? You just need to talk to someone other then myself. I think you're having a PTSD moment and if you want ill go with you.

Rachel: Really? I just feel overwhelmed. And now we're engaged -

Sebastian ' Sweetheart, maybe we rushed. If you're not sure you want to marry me its ok. I'll wait for you. We will take our time together and grow I do know you're who I want.

Rachel: You're who I want as well. I don't care what they think. You're right I need time to cope so if you think we can make this work and get help for we can try. I've just been scared of losing you.

Sebastian:As for school I'm not sure what I can do from Dalton but Kurt & Blaine will be there so you won't be alone. Maybe you all can be there together for support. Whatever happens we will figure it out. Okay?

Rachel: *smiling, tears running down her face* I love you,Sebastian.

Sebastian: *holding tight* I love you too baby. Now wipe those tears because beautifully girls shouldn't cry. * kissing her and Rachel kissed back. Turned into heated makeout session. Just as I was about to go was a call from Thad.

Sebastian: Hello? This better be good, Thad.

Thad: Oops sort did I interrupt wifey time? Haha

Sebastian: Hahaha very funny. What is so urgent ? You guys love to cock block me!

Thad: Dude TMI..anyways you need to get back to have lacrosse practice today plus warblers meeting plus you didn't sign out for the weekend.

Sebastian: Damn forgot..ill be there. Later.

end of conversation

Sebastian: Babe don't get mad..but ill have to rain check our weekend. I forgot to sign out, plus lacriss and warblers practice.

Rachel:*sad * its ok I understand. Well if you have to go..I'll be okay. I'll just rest til Monday for school. But I love you and we will talk more later right?

Sebastian gathers his things, pulling Rachel into his arms and she wraps around waist and they kiss.

Sebastian: I'll call you ok? I gotta go sweetie even though I rather stay.

Rachel: I know. * blowing a kiss and wave bye. Feeling much better. Sebastian waves back. " "I love you Rachel Barbra Berry! "

Rachel: I love you! * then walk into house & rest til Monday. Iam sad Sebastian left but grateful to have him and he supporting me as I seek help with PTSD. And although we wont get married this second, I can honestly see a future with Sebastian..ill just have to wait til Monday to talk to Glee club about a few things that are going to change. I will no longer be a victim...I put on funny girl and just as movie started I got a text from my hot warbler

rae

love u forever .be strong. We're in this together.

AN: Okay next we will skip ahead to return to school.I wonder who sent her that awful text and how did they find out about Sebastian? More love bit also drama not the best. I am sleepy and tried to get through this chapter. I own nothing. please rate & review my stories then pass along. Love u all. How sweet is Sebastian?!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I hope you are enjoying this story. I apologize for now updating sooner, this weekend has been busy and decided to try to take a couple days off to spend time with my daughter but Iam back.

Previously on If You Go Away, Sebastian and Rachel finally spent some time together, and sat down to at least talk about what's been bothering her since the Shooting Incident at McKinley, and still figuring out where they are in their relationship. The only people from Glee club who know they are a couple are Blaine & Kurt. At Dalton all of the Warblers know about Sebastian and Rachel. Regionals are approaching, will they stay strong or will someone come between their happiness...

Sebastian POV

It's a Saturday afternoon and Sebastian just left Rachel's place and headed back to Westerville. What a crazy week it has been. Between school, Lacrosse practice, Warblers rehearsals, helping Rachel, and trying to find time to just relax has been scarce. But, can't complain too much. Iam captain of Lacrosse team & the Warblers, heading to regionals, 4.0 student and I have an amazing woman. Ask me if I would've been like this 6 months ago or ever and I'd probably laugh in your its weird how just one person can turn your life upside down. Sigh.

End of Pov

About a half hour later, Sebastian arrived back to Dalton. He is disappointed he had to cut his weekend short but it is what it is. He reached the dorms, and walked into the common area and noticed about half of the Warblers were hanging out watching television.

Sebastian: Hey Warblers Iam back!

Jeff: Dude shhhhhhh!

Sebastian: Wth dude why are you shushing me?

Nick: Dude again shhhhh for like 2 minutes.

Sebastian: *confused* looks at the tv..You guys are watching the Disney Channel? And we're how old?"

Jeff: We're watching Austin & Ally. Its the Season 2 finale and Ally can't go..*goes back to watching* Dude Austin just freaking tell her you love her dummy...

Nick: Nah he's gonna chicken out lol

Thad: Dude that Ally is hot...

Sebastian: *sits down to watch * OMG I can't believe you guys are watching and discussing Austin& Ally *smirking* I had to leave my beautiful girl for this? I thought we had a Warbler meeting?

Nick: We are..this is it..

Sebastian: Huh? Seriously? You guys seriously cockblocked me for this?

Jeff: Hey that Austin guy kinda looks like me or be my brother or something haha

Thad: I don't care, I just watch cuz Ally is hot. Haha besides you need to hang out with us. You're always with Rachel and getting more whipped. We have regionals coming up, too.

Sebastian: Iam NOT whipped, I'm just- cut off by James.

James: No dude you're whipped. You need to stay focused, you've gone soft.

Sebastian: I haven't gone soft,and i thought you guys would be glad i haven't been an Ass lately.

Trent: Oh we're glad,but we also want you focused to win. Unless you think you think we can't win since they've got Rachel and Blaine now..

Sebastian: No we're gonna win. We can beat them. I can sing and dance circles around most of them including that giant oaf of a co-captain Hudson.

Julian: Unless there was a way to get Rachel to drop out...

Hunter: Hey Julian maybe on to something...*smirking*

Sebastian: Whatever you're thinking..just don't. Leave Rachel out of it. She's had enough to deal with. My girl is off -limits. Plus in order to beat the best, we compete against the best which is Rachel.

Thad: Speaking of Rachel, how's she doing? Wedding bells still on? I bet being engaged making the sex hotter?I bet she's a screamer lol

Sebastian: *smacks Thad in the head* Dude...NEVER think about my girl that way. You will never find out. Got it? *he glared at all of the Warblers. * And yes its better and would've been there now until you just had to call . As for wedding plans its on hold but still engaged. That wont change. There's nothing that will stop making her mine whether today,tomorrow or years from now.

James: yep he's whipped* he muttered

Sebastian: Heard that. Now if we're done, I'll let you get back to Auslly so I can talk to my other half of Smytheberry.

Jeff & Nick: Yell at tv "WTF he left her a freakin card?! * wahhh I'm crying dude..hold me bro. Jeff: He clearly doesn't know women.i should teach Austin how to deal with women.

Sebastian: And you guys say IAM too soft?! Haha

Sebastian gets up to walk to his dorm. After he walked into his room, he laid on his bed and decided to message his girl. Before he can type a message he gets a picture message coming in from an unknown number. Who could that be? Maybe Rachel is using someone's phone or on yahoo or something. He opens the message. And his eyes were wide open...What the hell? How did she get my number and why send a message like that?

unknown number: 555-5555

I know you and man hands are keeping a secret.

like what you see..drop berry and be with me. If

not your forever with Rachel will be over.

-?

End of a message.

All Sebastian could think was 'This is not a good day for you Smythe..'

AN: Oh no who sent the message? What is the message? I gotta love the Warblers though. More drama on the way.. Again I own nothing but storyline. Also please review & rate. Thanks love u all


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on If You Go Away..

Sebastian gets up to walk to his dorm. After he walked into his room, he laid on his bed and decided to message his girl. Before he can type a message he gets a picture message coming in from an unknown number. Who could that be? Maybe Rachel is using someone's phone or on yahoo or something. He opens the message. And his eyes were wide open...What the hell? How did she get my number and why send a message like that?

unknown number:

I know you and Man- Hands are keeping a secret. I'm sure the whole Glee club would love to know that the Spotlight, Solo-Stealing Star is fraternizing with the enemy once will hate her more.

like what you see..drop berry and be with me. If

not your forever with Rachel will be over.

-?

End of a message.

All Sebastian could think was 'This is not a good day for you Smythe

Sebastian POV

I am laying on bed and thinking about that message. Okay in the past, I may have done something like this. Never said I was innocent or Boys Scout. But things are different now. I didn't have someone like Rachel before. Now that Iam actually having a chance to be happy, someone wants to come along and ruin it. I won't let that happen. I'm especially not going to let someone like Quinn Fabray ruin our lives. How did she even find out my number anyway it ? What is in it for her other than torture Rachel. And better yet, I thought she was dating that dough for brains quarterback, Hudson? *rubbing back of my neck nervously*

Just as Just as I was lost in thought, my computer rings with an incoming Skype call from...

Quinn... WTH

SKYPE CALL

Quinn: My dear Sebastian

Sebastian: First of all, Iam not YOURS, Barbie. Second, How did you get my number or contact? And lastly, and don't take it personally, but WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!

Quinn: Well Smythe, you will eventually be mine because NO ONE passes on the Queen, second i have my ways that's the beauty of the Internet these days, and lastly I thought I made it obvious, i think we'd make a perfect couple especially since Iam trying to get back on top and take down Man hands Berry or excuse,Rachel.

Sebastian: Well no way in hell will we ever be together. Why are you going after Rachel if you already have Hudson. You always say Rachel is trying to be you or wants what you have but you got what you wanted so leave her alone. And if you're trying to get back on top why not use someone from this conversation is boring me and I've got a life so don't contact me again.

Sebastian was about to end the call, but remembered something.

Sebastian:Wait a minute wanna be Barbie, how did you even know about Rachel and I anyway? Are you the one who sent that nasty message to Rachel?! and don't ever send me a naked pic ever again. The only body I want is and always will be Rachel's.

Quinn: I have a plan you'll just have to wait to see what I have in store. It will be epic. Or else I will make sure you're disqualified at Regionals and ruin your happily ever after with Berry. Ugh even when I think of her I just want to punch her in the face. I know you and Man- Hands are keeping a I'm sure the whole Glee club would love to know that the Spotlight, Solo-Stealing Star is fraternizing with the enemy once will hate her more

Sebastian: I see why they call you Queen B, because you most certainly are a Real Bitch. I'm not some dumb freshman, don't play with the big boys sweetheart unless you know how to play. I'll tell you again..If you continue to contact me I can have you sued for harassment since my father is an attorney, and lastly...STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE...

*End of Skype call*

Sebastian paces I his room thinking 'What do I do now? I can't tell Rachel this,but I don't want to lie to her either. Maybe if I ignore Quinn then nothing will happen..right?'

Sebastian decided to take a shower and go to bed. All he needs is sleep and time to think about what to do. Perhaps I'll call Blaine tomorrow to ask for advice. Or maybe I can wait about a week or so and then visit Rachel to make sure she's okay and Fabray stays away from her. Ugh why me..

Sebastian took a shower and 30 mins later he was getting into bed and he received a text from his one true love, Rachel.. Sebastian smiled and read the message. Its amazing how one message can erase all negative thoughts in my head at least for now.

Reading it again as he was going to turn out the lights, already missing his cuddle partner,it said:

to my future hubby-

I love you ❤

-your wifey, Rachel ?

Sebastian smiled and as sleep took over he messaged back.

Wifey,

I love you sweet dreams

xoxo

Seb

AN: Oh boy drama ahead. Still don't know what Quinn's problems are. I think he should be honest with Rachel but being Sebastian, he will try to handle this himself. I hope you all are enjoying this story. Make sure to read Forever Yours first, because this will get you caught up with the whom story. More to come but don't worry the plan is that Sebastian and Rachel are endgame, but have to yr to work through these obstacles to he to their forever or one or both will simply have to walk away. Review & Rate please. ALSO I started a SmytheBerry community called It's all about Smytheberry.

More Smytheberry


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well welcome back. Wow can't believe we are at Chapter Nine already. Last Chapter we saw interaction between Sebastian and Quinn. I'm guessing that Quinn just wants to continue her quest to make Rachel miserable. There will be more Smytheberry love, some Klaine and drama ahead. Remember I own nothing but the storyline. Relax and Enjoy, on with our story ..

Rachel was getting ready for bed when she decided to text Sebastian. She already missed his loving arms holding me at night. She debated on whether to call or not. She decided to just let him rest and give him a break from her. She's surprised that she hasn't gotten on his nerves yet, especially considering she drove away Finn, Puck and Jesse. She climbed into bed texting "I love you" to Seb. Placing her phone on her nightstand. She turned off her nightlight holding her pillow. Imagining it was Sebastian's arms around her. She could still smell his cologne on the pillow and she smiled. Sleep began to take over until she heard her phone vibrate. She checked to see who it was from. "Awww" thought Rachel, and it was a message from Sebastian. It said:" I love you more." As Rachel closed her eyes she said to herself," I love you too Sebastian".

...The next Morning...

Rachel Pov

Its Sunday morning, and alarm goes off at 9am. Wow, I slept in late. I still had trouble sleeping, but the nightmares aren't as severe as before. Sebastian says it will take some time to get back to some "normalcy" whatever that actually means. Because my life is anything BUT normal.

Ahhhh Sebastian:) I thought. Despite the nightmares, I actually slept well. Thoughts of Seb filled my dreams. Except at one point there seemed to be something or someone out of place by couldn't tell who it was. I wonder what that means, unless Iam just being paranoid. Yeah that's it I'm being paranoid because my relationship with Sebastian is going well, although not many people know we are together.I feel bad, but I know I can't risk angering anyone so close to Regionals. Tomorrow it will be back to school. Iam scared but I can do this and I think that Sebastian is right. It would be nice to talk to a crisis counselor to feet help with my PTSD and he did agree to go with me. I'll ask him later about it.

Rachel got out of bed, showered, dressed in leggings and tank top, and hair in a messy bun. There was a loud knock at the door. 'Hmmm who could that be?' I wondered as I walk to the door. She opened it, and who could it be...

...it was my favorite Klaine couple, Kurt and Blaine. I hadn't seen them since Friday afternoon.

Rachel: Kurtsie! Blainey! *hugs her boys*

Blaine: *hugs back* Hey Rachie!

Kurt: DIVA?! It feels like forever since we've talked.

Blaine: Kurt, its been two days...

Kurt: Exactly.

Rachel: Well the important thing is you're here now.

Kurt: So...where is Craigslist, uh I meant Sebastian?

Rachel: Kurt...please.

Kurt: Iam sorry, Rach. It's going to take me time to get used to you both being together. I just don't want you to get hurt so I'm protective of you, and plus he's always rude to me. But, if he means that much to you then I can try to tolerate him. I'd rather put up with him then lose my best friend.

Blaine: I feel the same way, Rachel. I may not always agree, by it is your life and your decision who you love.

Rachel: Awww I love you guys. That means so much. And to answer your question, Seb went back to Dalton. I guess he had an important Warblers meeting.

Blaine snickers.

Rachel: What?

Blaine: Lol sorry the important meeting was the Warblers watching the Disney Channel, particularly Austin & Ally..

Kurt: Oh my Barbra are you serious?! * laughing *

Rachel: Let me guess Thad & the boys were cockblocking ys weren't they?! * smirking*

Blaine: Yepppp

Rachel: Poor Sebastian hahaha

Kurt: ANYWAYS..my Diva we came to visit and have a sleepover before school tomorrow.

Rachel: Oohh movie marathon?

Blaine: Whatever you would like to do.

Rachel: Okay lets get snacks, pick movies, and hang with my besties.

Kurt: Lets do this..

Rachel,Kurt,and Blaine hug.

****************Later that night...

*While watching Magic Mike*

Kurt: Well...

Blaine: Um... *blushing*

Rachel: OMG CHANNING TATUM CAN ARREST ME ANYTIME...FORGET SEBASTIAN *drooling*

Blaine & Kurt: RACHEL?! *shocked *

Rachel: Whaaaat * still watching the movie*

Blaine: Lol so you're saying if Channing were in front of you, along with Sebastian you would ditch Seb?

Rachel: Yes, I mean, no, I mean.. I'm pleading the fifth..

Blaine: Too late I recorded you and sending...

Rachel: BLAINE CHRISTOPHER ANDERSON...YOU DIDN'T?! * approaching him trying to get the phone from Blaine* Blaine: Hahaha too late * runs away from Rachel*

Kurt: *laughing at his boyfriend and best friend* Actually Iam with Rachel..Channing is hotter! Not saying Sebastian is cuz eww but Channing all the way.

about 20 minutes later Rachel's phone is ringing..

Phone conversation

Rachel: Hello?

Sebastian: Hey beautiful.

Rachel: Hi handsome Iam so glad you called.

Sebastian: Oh really?! I figured you'd hope I was Channing instead *teasing *

Rachel: Oh I,uh, don't know what you're talking about...

Sebastian: Lol trying to get out of it Berry? Its all good cuz I know the only body you're ever gonna want is mine. Haha

Rachel: Well if you were here it would be you.

Sebastian: Glad to hear that cuz it would suck if you called out his name during sex. Lol

Rachel: *blushing*

Blaine: That would suck lol I can picture it . Sebastian and you going at it. And the scream "oh Channing!" Lol

Rachel: Ewww really Blaine?

Sebastian: ANYHOW, What are you guys up to?

Rachel: I'm having a sleepover with my Klaine.

Sebastian: What and I wasn't invited? *teasing*

Rachel: You know where I live...

Sebastian: I'm teasing babe. Its okay I've got a busy week ahead. BUT did want to ask if you're busy this Friday night?

Rachel: Well aside from school and Glee I guess I'm free. Why?

Sebastian: Well I thought we could go out on a date then perhaps spend some time cuddling among other things.

Rachel: Well..i think I can pencil you in..

Sebastian: Well I'll meet you after school on Friday. Oh before I forget I called to schedule a meeting with a crisis counselor on Wednesday. I promised I'd go with you. . I think this will help both of us.

Rachel: Okay babe. I miss you so much. I have to go back to school tomorrow. So I will talk to you tomorrow after school.

Sebastian: Aww babe, I miss you much more than you miss me.

Rachel: Not possible..although I need one of those boyfriend buddies that I can use she you're not here.

Sebastian: Why need a substitute when you have the real thing right here sexy?

Rachel: True...well I love you babe.

Sebastian: I love you too. Night babe.

*End of Phone Conversation *

Rachel ended the call sighing with a huge grin.

Kurt: I hate to admit it, but you two are sickeningly cute.

Blaine: You guys are tots adorbs!

Rachel: Really? I agree. * playing with her engagement *

Kurt: Um Rachel what I that on your finger?

Blaine: OMG is that a ring?

Kurt: Please tell me that's JUST a fashion accessory?!

Rachel:: WELL...

Kurt: Start explaining...NOW!

Rachel: Well Iam engaged..

Blaine: Engaged to be what?!

Kurt: Oh hell to the No! You're NOT gonna be Mrs. SEBASTIAN SMYTHE!

Rachel: Well not yet but in the future I am.

Kurt: What?! What about New York? NYADA? Finn?!

Blaine: Kurt calm down!

Rachel: Finn? What does Finn have to do with it?

Kurt: You ALWAYS go back to FINN..ALWAYS!

Rachel: Maybe before, but that was before I met Seb. Sebastian proposed to me yes. But planning is on hold right now. Sebastian is fine with that. Plus, I love Sebastian with all of my heart. I know you don't agree but if you truly care about me, I just ask for your support and understanding. I trust Seb more than I've ever trusted any other guy. He's my true love and the eight guy. I feel it.

Blaine: We're happy for you, just don't rush into it. *hugs*

Rachel: Thank you Blaine.

Kurt: *sigh* Iam too tired to argue. Lets go to bed, and just talk at school tomorrow.

Rachel: Okay but please don't say anything to anyone just yet him nit ready for anyone to know just yet.

Blaine & Kurt: Sure Rachel.

Rachel: Okay guys you know where everything is, ill see you in the morning..good night Huns.

Rachel head to bed with alot on her mind. She sent a quick text saying good night to Sebastian. After he replied back with " I love you" Rachel thought of school tomorrow and her future of Sebastian.

Good night world...

AN: Okay sorry so short. Next Chapter Rachel and Klaine head back to school, plus Seb & Rachel moments coming up. Drama on the way. I own nothing. RATE & REVIEW XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello..wow we've made it to chapter 10. Its time for Rachel and Klaine to head back to school. I may speed through the week..

*Monday morning Back to School..*

Rachel POV

Alarm goes off at 6am..

Rachel gets up out of bed starting her usual morning routine. Kurt was up too, while Blaine was still asleep.

Rachel heads to kitchen to make breakfast. She was surprised to see Kurt making breakfast instead. "Good morning,my Diva" says Kurt. "Good morning, Kurt" .

Rachel: Where is Blaine?

Kurt: Working on his hair..

Rachel: Are you ready for school?First day back..ugh..its gonna feel weird.

Kurt: Oh I know..chills..but we have each other to lean on. Its gonna be okay, Rach.

Blaine: * walking in the kitchen * hello everyone! *hugs Rachel and kiss to Kurt* What are you talking about?

Rachel: Going back to school..

Blaine: I know I'm scared to. I keep hearing the sounds of footsteps and yelling..

Kurt: As i told Rae, as long as we stay together we can get through anything.

Blaine: You're right. I've already got texts and voice messages from the Warblers wishing us well.

Rachel: Awwww. Well I've got therapy on Wednesday with Sebastian to help deal with my PTSD. *phone buzzing*

Kurt: Who is texting so early?

Blaine: * peaks over Rachel's shoulder* ahhh its the hubby lol

Rachel: Not my hubby...yet *blushing *

Text:

to my future wifey

I know today is a big day back. You're gonna rock this and Iam with you in spirit. If you need anything, please call me. Or at least let me know you're safe baby, I love you. Have a great day.

your future hubby-

Seb

Rachel: Awww he is the best. Well boys lets head off to school now...

Rachel,Blaine and Kurt head off to school. It feels weird to be back, and glad I'm not the only one who feels this way. Just need to just get back into regular routine. Rachel: I'll see you boys in Glee. Love you all.

Klaine: We love you Rach..

School flew by faster then she realized. Time for has Sebastian all day. AFTER GLEE, Rachel headed home. It was a good day, except she did notice Quinn giving her weird looks and smirking. What the hell is that about? Then she got a another strange text:

If you keep looking for that happy ending you're never gonna get I right. Soon your happiness will end...

-Anonymous

Okay who is texting me and what does that mean and why does that saying sound familiar?

I'm not going to worry about it. I'll just enjoy talking to my man. and off to bed.

(AN: Decided to speed through the week)

Rachel POV

Well the week has flown by so fast. School was busy and boring as always, Glee has been preparing for Regionals. And on Wednesday Sebastian and I went for counseling. I have to admit it helped alot. Seb was right it does help to talk to someone. I have a long way to go but with Sebastian by M side anything is possible. Of course Seb & I got some couple time together. We haven't been able to talk as much as usual.

Sebastian took me to dinner then home and made love UNTIL my dads came home unexpectedly. so Sebastian got sent home.

Sebastian: Hey babe, I will pick you up on Friday afternoon. I have a surprise for you.

Rachel: *straddling his hips, kissing his jaw, neck, down his abs* Mmm what's my surprise?

Sebastian: MMM well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you..

Rachel: You suck..

Sebastian: Aww you will survive..although I do have something YOU can suck..

Rachel: I think I can arrange that...

Sebastian:...on Rach..

Rachel: I want you..

Sebastian: Don't have to ask twice...

***after a couple hours of lovemaking*

Sebastian: That was amazing.

Rachel: Yes it was baby. Can u stay?

Sebastian: I can't babe. I have to head back but I will see you Friday. * getting dressed *

Rachel: *pout* okay..its only 2 days..:(

Sebastian: I'll make it up to you.

Rachel: Okay baby...*deep kisses*

Sebastian: Bye babe I love u.

Rachel: Call me when u get home. Love you too .

after hugs & kisses Sebastian was heading back to Dalton.

***two days passed its Friday now**

Sebastian POV

WOW its been a long week and its date night with Rachel. But she doesn't know that I have a surprise planned this afternoon.

The only people who know Iam coming are Blaine and Kurt. Iam nervous but Iam sure she will love it. I wrote a song for Rachel expressing how I feel for her. I know I'm risking her being angry or backlash from her Glee club by Iam beginning to not care, correction I've never actually cared what they think. I love Rachel and despite still getting messages from Quinn, my heart belongs to Rachel and plan to show Quinn her threats wont work.

Sebastian put his blazer on and headed to the dining hall for coffee and breakfast before class. He was seated a the usual Warbler table when Thad and Nick showed up. "Hey Seb!" They said in unison"jinx!"

Sebastian: *eyes rolled* What do you want..

Thad:Geez what crawled up your ass?

Nick: Certainly not Rachel hahaha

Sebastian: Not that it matters, but I'm studying for that test in French and then later I got a surprise planned for Rachel before our date.

Thad : What kind of surprise?

Sebastian: Just something special..now if you will excuse me French calls...

Sebastian leaves and heads to class. The day zips by and he is in his car headed to Lima...

Meanwhile back at McKinley, Rachel was in Glee talking with Blaine & Kurt when Quinn walked in with walked in front of Rachel and smirked "So Berry how is your love life these days?"

Rachel: Fabray, since when are you concerned about my love life? A) WHAT LOVE LIFE? AND B) NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.

Quinn: You sure about that? I know someone is keeping a secret and things will end badly for this person because she's a loser and needs someone to keep in her place at the bottom.

Rachel: What is your problem?! You have Finn what more do you want?!

Quinn: Stop living in your school girl fantasy because you will never get it right..

Rachel:*thinks why does that sound familiar* What are you talking about?

Quinn: No one will ever want a loser like you..

Rachel looked down until she heard a voice walk into Choir room...

?: DON'T be too sure about that...

Rachel : Omg Sebastian what are you doing here?

Sebastian: You will see. Meet me in Auditorium in five minutes. The he walked out of the room. The whole Glee club and Mr Schue looked at each other confused as to why Sebastian is here.

Finn : What the hell is Warbler dude doing here?!

Santana: He's a spy Mr Schue I should know..

Brittney: Oohh Dolphin Sebastian is here!

Rachel: I don't think he invited all if you to the Auditorium..

Mercedes: Oh c'mon Eva Peron we know you must be messing with the competition as always.

Mr Schue: Let's all head to auditorium...

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Blaine & Kurt.

Rachel: I guess its gonna be all over...

Blaine: Be positive Rach. Everything will be fine...

Rachel headed to the Auditorium and sees her fiance on the stage with guitar in hand.

Sebastian: Hi Rachel, I see you brought the team. This song is meant for you alone but its okay. I want everyone *looking at Quinn * to know how I truly feel. I wrote this song for you. I love you..

Sebastian began playing. He looked straight at Rachel...its called "Since you walked into my life"

"Since You Walked Into My Life"(AN: By NKOTB )

Time after time  
>Everything that I've tried<br>Can't do nothing at all  
>Everywhere I walk, nowhere to turn<br>I was losing my way  
>Crying every day<br>I was givin' up and you walked into my life  
>I never knew anything about love<br>In the world that I know  
>Lovers come and go<br>Nobody anywhere, talk like you do  
>Saying dreams can come true<br>Then you made me feel just like a man should feel

[Chorus: ]  
>Ever since you walked into my life<br>All at once, I feel so strong inside  
>Anything you ask of me<br>I'll do it faithfully  
>Since you walked into my life (into my life)<p>

Yeah, girl  
>You're the only one for me<br>Oh, girl

Oh baby (oh baby)  
>Now I've got a reason to live<br>And oh darling  
>How I love the sweet love you give (oh baby)<br>And I wanna spend my life with you  
>Wanna make your dreams come true<br>Every step you take I wanna be with you

[Chorus ]

I am learning that the touch of love is magic  
>Feel it once, and you will see your world so differently<br>Nothing stays the way that it was  
>Everything begins again<br>You're not who you've always been

[Chorus ]

Ever since you came into my life  
>I wanna be with you, girl<p>

Since you walked into  
>Since you walked into my life<br>Girl, nothing's ever felt  
>Nothing's ever felt so right<br>Baby, I wanna be with you  
>Since you walked into<br>Since you walked into my life  
>I wanna be with you<p>

[Repeat and fade ] (Sebastian walked in front of Rachel singing while looking right in her eyes)

Rachel had tears in her eyes. Sebastian: Rachel, I know you maybe upset because I'm opening up about my feelings in front of everyone but I don't care. I want the world to know how much I love you and we will be married someday..

Mr Schue: What?! Rachel have you learned nothing?!

Mercedes: I told ya'll Jesse 2.0

Santana: Wanky

Puck: Hey she's my Jewish American Princess?!

Finn: What the hell Rachel you're so selfish?! If we lose regionals its you're fault!"

Quinn: Haha I til you Man Hands!

Everyone, except Blaine and Kurt, shouted at Rachel who had no chance to speak or defend herself.

Mr Schue: Iam disappointed in you Rachel.

Rachel looked at Sebastian who seemed upset.

Sebastian: Okay everyone just shut up! Why are you all disappointed in Rachel? For what being in love? Trying to control her feelings, her actions? And why keep throwing Jesse in her face? If I'm not mistaken, you had your set list stolen by Sue Sylvester not by Jesse and had nothing to do with Rachel. You all try to push her out of Glee yet she really is a big reason you made it this far. You have no right to look down on her when she always puts this club first despite how hateful you all are.

and you Rachel..you still hadn't told them about us? I get the whole competition thing but where were they when you were having breakdown from the shooting incident? Who loves you for who you are. Iam always there to defend you but how come you never defend me or us or better stand up for yourself. I know glee is a part of your life but shouldn't I be a bigger part? It hurts so much. You all think I'm this big Ass from the Warblers,and sure I've made mistakes but the only one who has taken time to get to know me is Rachel.

Rachel: Seb - cut off by Sebastian

Sebastian: Rach, let me finish, you of all people know how hard it was to open up to anyone or to love..heck I just embarrassed myself singing a song I wrote FOR YOU.i know you love me but if caring about they think more than me then where do we stand.. You know what..our date tonight is postponed til you figure out what you want. I'm out of here..

Sebastian turned and started walking out..Rachel just stood there frozen while the rest of glee club just shook heads or smirked. Kurt & Blaine just looked on saddened.

Rachel knew Sebastian was never spoke up when she should have and stood up for both of them.

Finn: So Rach, what's your excuse now?

Rachel: You know what..Sebastian was right..iam so sick of you all dictating my life. Sectionals was not my fault though you want to blame me & Jesse when it was Santana,Brittney and yes even Quinn who spied on us then leaked set list. You always want to replace me but when you need M I'm always there. I can be professional. You can tell me who to love esp when he's the love of my life?! Thanks to you all I may have just lost him...

Kurt:* looking at Rachel* then go after him Rachel...

Rachel: *shocked* I will thank you Kurt..

Kurt :he loves you..

Rachel ran out of auditorium to find Sebastian but he was gone..

What am I going to do now? Rachel thought...

AN: Wow what's gonna happen to Smytheberry...Iam sorry so long or if crappy. Its late and trying to speed it up just a bit. Rate & Review :) xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel: Seb - cut off by Sebastian

Sebastian: Rach, let me finish, you of all people know how hard it was to open up to anyone or to love..heck I just embarrassed myself singing a song I wrote FOR YOU.i know you love me but if you care about they think more than me then where do we stand.. You know what..our date tonight is postponed til you figure out what you want. I'm out of here..

Sebastian turned and started walking out..Rachel just stood there frozen while the rest of glee club just shook heads or smirked. Kurt & Blaine just looked on saddened.

Rachel knew Sebastian was right. She never spoke up when she should have and stood up for both of them.

Finn: So Rach, what's your excuse now?

Rachel: You know what..Sebastian was right..iam so sick of you all dictating my life. Sectionals was not my fault though you want to blame me & Jesse when it was Santana,Brittney and yes even Quinn who spied on us then leaked set list. You always want to replace me but when you need me, I'm always there. I at least can be professional. You can't tell me who to love esp when he's the love of my life?! Thanks to you all I may have just lost him...

Kurt:* looking at Rachel* then go after him Rachel...

Rachel: *shocked* I will thank you Kurt..

Kurt :he loves you..

Rachel ran out of auditorium to find Sebastian but he was gone..

What am I going to do now? Rachel thought..Previously on If You Go Away...

Now continuing the story...

Rachel POV

Kurt:* looking at Rachel* then go after him Rachel...

Rachel: *shocked* I will thank you Kurt..

Kurt :he loves you..

Rachel ran out of auditorium to find Sebastian but he was gone..

What am I going to do now? Rachel thought.

I ran through the school to parking lot hoping that maybe Sebastian was waiting for her so that they could talk. I can't find him anywhere. So I got to my locker to gather my belongings and go look for him. I've tried texting him.

Sebastian,

Please honey Iam sorry. You were right. Please text or call me.

-Rach

I dial his cellphone but it goes to voicemail. REALLY?!

Where could he be? Rachel wondered. Now I know how he felt when he was searching for me. Although this is an entirely different situation.

Damn it, Rachel sighed, why didn't I just tell the glee club about me & Sebastian?! It wasn't that big of a deal and if they didn't approve then they could simply kiss my A... Too harsh?!

Why should I have to sacrifice my happiness if the rest of the team aren't willing to do the same?! Its not like they've ever been there for me. It was always either Finn or Quinn. Heck why did she get songs sung to her just because she was tried to lie about paternity and dyed her hair trying to rebel?! When have they done that for me? Never. Sure Glee means alot to me but having my one true love by my side as i take the next step in my life would be epic.

Speaking of Quinn what is her deal and why is she sooo concerned about me and Sebastian?! She has what she wanted. Wait that text message "If you keep searching for that happy ending you will never get it right" it said. I've heard that before, wait who sent it? It can't. Be. It wouldn't be her..and if so why? Rachel's wondered.

As I thought it over, I drove to Lima Bean to see if Id get lucky. As I parked the car, I see a tall boy with bronze hair and green a Warbler blazer heading to his car. SEBASTIAN?!

I hurried out of my car running to catch up with him before he could get away. "Sebastian?!" I yelled. He looked up and saw me, but the pain in his eyes killed me. Sebastian ignored me and tried to open his car door. So I ran to him, grabbing him by the arm.

Rachel: Sebastian please wait.

Sebastian: Wait for what, Rach? What would I be waiting for? How long?

Rachel: I-

Sebastian: I don't even think YOU know Rachel. Look, Iam sorry I put you I an awkward position. I get it, but I just couldn't Stan there and watch the woman I love, my "so called Fiancee", get bullied and pushed around. That's one thing about the Warblers..despite warning me to keep my head in the game & focus Warblers and Regionals...they honestly don't care if we're together. They accept us. And frankly I don't care approve or not. But I know you do.

Rachel: If you stop interrupting and let me finish my sentence?!

Sebastian: *sigh* Fine, proceed...

Rachel: Thank you. As I was TRYING to say is that you were right..about everything. If we're talking about marriage Someday then we have to be honest and support each other. I just wanted to avoid drama and try to be a team player. I am envious that you have such support around you. As for me, I be a part of something special that makes me feel special. What I thought was glee club I failed to realize that we're special. What you did for me, the song, it was amazing. No one has ever done that before and I know how hard it is for you to express your feelings because you portray yourself as this self-righteous asshole. I love that you tried to show others.

Sebastian: Rach. The reason I'm upset Is not solely because I opened my heart to you in public, but that you just let people walk over you. You didn't believe in me or us enough. You never defend me to others. I don't know.. * running hands through his hair frustrated. He played with his car keys as if he was ready to bolt and put distance between us.

Rachel: Can you forgive me?

Sebastian: I can never stay mad at you, and always forgive you.

Rachel: Well that's great. So I guess now we can have our date..-Sebastian cut her off.

Sebastian: But Rachel, I think right now we should just postpone our date and have some space between us.

Rachel: *tears fill her eyes* Are you..are you breaking up with me?

Sebastian: *tears fill his eyes too* Break up? NO! I, uh, I just think we need space for a few days to cool down .things through. Plus Regional couple weeks so we need to focus. Then maybe after Regionals we can talk about us more.

Rachel: *crying* If that's what you really want..then okay..I'm sorry for bothering you ill just go...* turning to walk away*

Sebastian: Rach, wait, it's NOT what I want, but I do think you need time to deal with everything like your PTSD, glee club, and priorities. I'm still here for you, I just think we need some time.

* he walked up to me, cupping my face,leaning in and giving me the deepest and most passionate kiss we've shared mixed with sadness. "I love you, Rachel. Don't think I don't. If you believe in us enough then we will work through this. Ok? "

Rachel: *kiss back* I do believe...

Sebastian: Do you trust me?

Rachel: I do trust you...

Sebastian: So if you believe or trust me as you say, then we will be ok. I've gotta go but we will talk soon. Okay? I'll respect you and give you space as well.

Sebastian got into his car, but before he drove I remembered something..

Rachel: Seb wait..

Sebastian: What is it?

Rachel: I am just wondering why Quinn is so concerned about our relationship lately. Do you know why?

Sebastian's face got pale but looked down at his steering then back at Rachel.

Sebastian: How should I know. She's the Queen B and who knows why she's the way she is. Don't worry about her though. Believe in me..in us babe. *blowing her a kiss*

Rachel: *smiles* I do..be safe..I love you Sebastian Smythe.?

Sebastian: I love you times infinity, Rachel Barbra Berry. ?

I stood there as he drove away. I got back into my car and drove home. I held back the tears threatening to spill until I got into my house and ran to my room. I started to cry and I felt like a part of my heart is slipping away. How did we get here?

I get a text..its Sebastian..

Rachel,

Before I forget, check your email. I left a video message for you. I recorded it before today happened. I want you to keep it and think about us. This song is for YOU and YOU alone. I LOVE YOU ❤ I miss you already. But in the end, this will be good for us.

-Seb

I walk over to my laptop, logging into my email account. I open the message, and I was shocked to see Sebastian in his room with Nick, Jeff, and Thad. Sebastian had a guitar I his hand.

"Rachel, the love of my life, I wrote this for you. My first attempt actually. I asked my friends to accompany me. I hope you love it as much as I love you.

I love you beautiful.."

Rachel smiled and sat on her bed as music began.

?"(Thad)

Ever since you came into my life,

(Jeff)  
>Time after time<br>Everything that I've tried  
>Can't do nothing at all<br>Everywhere I walk, nowhere to turn  
>I was losing my way<br>Crying every day  
>I was givin' up and you walked into my life<p>

(Nick)  
>I never knew anything about love<br>In the world that I know  
>Lovers come and go<br>Nobody anywhere, talk like you do  
>Saying dreams can come true<br>Then you made me feel just like a man should feel

[Chorus: ](Sebastian)  
>Ever since you walked into my life<br>All at once, I feel so strong inside  
>Anything you ask of me<br>I'll do it faithfully  
>Since you walked into my life (into my life)<p>

Yeah, girl (Thad)  
>You're the only one for me<br>Oh, girl

Oh baby (oh baby) (Nick)  
>Now I've got a reason to live<br>And oh darling  
>How I love the sweet love you give (oh baby)<br>And I wanna spend my life with you  
>Wanna make your dreams come true<br>Every step you take I wanna be with you

[Chorus ](All)

(Sebastian)

I am learning that the touch of love is magic  
>Feel it once, and you will see your world so differently<br>Nothing stays the way that it was  
>Everything begins again<br>You're not who you've always been

[Chorus ](Sebastian)

Ever since you came into my life  
>I wanna be with you, girl<p>

Since you walked into  
>Since you walked into my life<br>Girl, nothing's ever felt  
>Nothing's ever felt so right<br>Baby, I wanna be with you  
>Since you walked into<br>Since you walked into my life  
>I wanna be with you<p>

[Repeat and fade ] (Sebastian walked in front of Rachel singing while looking right in the camera)

Rachel had tears in her eyes. Sebastian: Rachel, I know you maybe upset because I'm opening up about my feelings in front of everyone but I don't care. I want the world to know how much I love you and we will be married someday..

Gawd, I love him so much.

* front door opens *

?: Rachel sweetie, we're home.

Rachel: Daddies!

* running downstairs to greet her fathers *

She rushed into their arms.

Rachel: DADDY! PAPA: I'm so glad to see you!

*she held onto Leroy and his cried. Both of her fathers were shocked but held her.

NKOTB. (congratulations to NKOTB HWOF Star! Its about time!)


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome Back everyone!

AN: Wow, I never imagined this story would reach Chapter 12. Thank you for all of the positive feedback. It helps to know that someone is actually reading my story and enjoying it.

Sebastian and Rachel are on a temporary break. We heard from Rachel's POV last chapter. This chapter we will get Sebastian's POV. There may be some Smytheberry love or maybe not. Just have to keep reading. Please rate & review. I don't own anything but my storyline. happy reading!

Sebastian POV

Sebastian had just gotten back into his car after running into Rachel. How she knew where to find me, I don't know. What I do know is today didn't go exactly as planned.

I woke up today happy & excited to see the love of my life. I surprised her with a song i wrote. It was my first time writing among, much less, a love song and opening up my heart for her. Why Nude Erections (I mean, New Directions) and their joke of a coach were there I'll never understand. Who invited them anyways?

It felt so good singing my song for her. I just wanted her to know and everyone else to dee my feelings are real. But, watching her being knocked down even by her own teacher sickened me. Sure I've dished out insults but this was different. This was directed sat his love and she took it. And a teacher allowing it..never would happen at Dalton. I should know since I've spent some time in the Headmaster's office quite often. But Rachel is so worried of being perfect for NYADA that she allows others esp her ex boyfriend control her. That is unlike the real Rachel who commands every song and performance. She puts me in my place as well, which is difficult to do.

As I drive back to Dalton, I remember the pain in her eyes when I told her we need a temporary break. Do I want a break? No of course not. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and never let go. Damn she looked good today I her shirt skirt and blouse. Beautiful brunette hair, ass & legs to die for...damn, I feel my friend rising and pants get a bit snug. * shakes his head* Seen what Rachel does to us buddy? The guys are right, I am whipped. Another reason her & I need some time apart. Its Senior year so that means more homework, regionals and graduation. I got my early acceptance from Columbia University. I was going to surprise Rachel. Well I'll tell her soon.

I finally get back to Dalton, and walk past the other Warblers to get back to my room. No sooner am I in my room, there is a knock at my door. I sighed and opened the door...

Thad..

Thad: Hey dude why are you back so soon? I figured you'd be getting some from Berry.

Sebastian: You know its weird and disrespectful to ask if I'm getting sex from MY girlfriend. And again, you say "dude" WAY too much.

Thad: Whatever...dude...now quit avoiding the question. Did you sing the song for her?

Sebastian walked back to his bed, sat down, pulling out his phone looking at Rachel's beautiful face.

Thad: WELL...

Sebastian: Well what?

Thad: Ugh..how did it go with Rachel? I swear getting info out of you is torturous.

Sebastian: It went fine, she loved the song, and I opened up my heart to her. And then her glee club got in the way. Rachel didn't defend herself or me when they found out we are dating & engaged. So I got upset and left. She found me at Lima Bean. We talked but I told her we need some time apart.

Thad: Well..Damn..so I'm guessing that's a no to the sex right?

Sebastian: BRO?!

Thad: Just asking...

Sebastian: So anyhow we're gonna Try to stay apart until after Regionals. Best for everyone.

Thad: Better for everyone or better for u two..

Sebastian: So you think I made a mistake?

Thad: No dude, I get it and you maybe right. Some time apart may be best. Give you time to figure out where you stand. Plus the make up sex will be awesome. Lol

Sebastian: Ok is that all that's on your mind is sex? Lol

Thad: Oh please like you became a prude?!

Sebastian: Whatever. Its gonna be hell I won't lie. It took so much willpower not to just right there. Lol. I wanna message her so badly.

Thad: So why don't you. Like one message before your break so she has something to think about 't forget you and run back to Finn.

Sebastian: Oh WON'T BE HAPPENING because Ill take her back before that ever happen. And if he touches her, I'll have to kick his big a$$.

Thad: Lol. I'm staying out of that one. I'll just have to comfort Rachel if that happens. Hahaha

Sebastian shoots him a warning glare

Thad: Kidding bro. Sheesh. I'll get out of here before you tear my limbs off like in Twilight. Lol

Sebastian: Don't tell me u think Bella's hot huh? Lol

Thad: Heck no..Nick & Jeff got me shipping Auslly..That Ally is hot.

Sebastian: Night Thanks..

Thad: Sings "that's what friends are for". Night bro.

Sebastian takes a shower, homework, and then sent Rachel a quick text...

My songbird,

I love you baby. I miss you. We will be okay.

Seb❤

Sebastian turns out the light noticed just how lonely his bed has become.

***The next morning arrived***

Nick bangs on the door.

Sebastian woke up from his dream of Rachel and him on a beach...ugh Who the hell is banging on my door?!

He gets up to open the door, "What the hell do you want Duval?"

Nick looked at him, eyebrows rose. "Well sort Mr. Grumpypants. Were you having a dream of the beautiful Berry?" Hehehe

Sebastian: What? No...

Nick: Who are you trying to kid?

Sebastian: Obviously not you. do you want?

Nick: Um, have you looked at the time? Its almost 8:30am..

Sebastian: *looks at clock* Oh Shhhhhhh..sugar! I'm late for class.

Nick: Luckily for you, you had study hall. But hurry up. Got Chemistry and French next. And you know Madame Benoit hates when we're late.

Sebastian: THANKS for waking me. I'll be there in twenty!

Nick: No problem, oh by the way there is a message on your door.

Sebastian: What? * sees the post it note*

From RA Andrew:

Seb

A beautiful blonde stopped by said she was your girlfriend. She left this message. It said:

My Seb-

Trouble in Paradise? Hahaha

-your future Q

Sebastian threw it down on the desk. 'Why can't she leave me the hell alone'.

Sebastian got ready for school and headed to class. He spent the while day keeping himself busy with school, Warblers practice, lacrosse, anything to take his mind off her. He repeated this for the next two weeks. Although he asked Blaine often about her. And asked for him & Kurt to keep an eye for him. Just because they were temporarily estranged didn't mean he stopped loving or caring for Rachel. It actually made him love her more.

One afternoon during Warblers practice, there was a knock on the door. He couldn't see who it was because Jeff answered. But, Jeff looked at me and mouthed "For You.."

I wonder who was here... I walk towards the door and shocked to see who was on the other side of the door...

AN: Oohh who is at the door? Poor Sebastian he is clearly in love..see you next chapter! Update soon. Review & Rate!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Wonder who showed up to visit Sebastian? Well only way to find out is to continue on with our story..I own nothing but the Storyline. *Warning: mature material ahead*

Sebastian was a Warblers rehearsal when suddenly there was a knock on the door. We stopped just in case someone were spying. Jeff went to the door to answer, but Sebastian couldn't see who it could be.

Sebastian was about to take out his phone. He was going to send a text to Rachel. He really missed her. It had been a few weeks since they"broke up" if you wanted to call it that. Or brief separation. Anyhow, Sebastian was about to text her when Jeff mouthed to him, "For You".

Sebastian walked curiously to the door and was surprised to see...

Quinn AND Santana...wait What?! Why are both here?! This is not going to be good.

Sebastian goes in hall with them.

Sebastian: What the hell do you both want?!

Quinn: WOW you really are a rude S.O.B.

Sebastian: Only to people I can't stand..

Santana: Listen Wanna be Disney Prince..we came by to talk to you or actually proposition you.

Quinn: We can't talk here, lets go to your room.

Sebastian: *scoffs* What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you. I'm taller, stronger, oh and not stupid.

Santana: We all know you're not that smart especially if you're thinking of marrying that annoying Berry.

Quinn: Finn was just as stupid.

Sebastian: Yet you keep going back to him. Haha. Now why would i want two dirty stones when I have a diamond like Rachel..please..Now if you two cheer-mchoes will excuse me I'm busy. You can find your own way out. * he pushes Santana * and walked by Quinn *Don't mess with this bull B*tch"

Quinn: You will be Sorry, Smythe

Sebastian:Please what are you going to do, nag me to death lil you do with Finnocence? Geez no wonder he hangs onto Berry.

Santana: No we got something better..

Sebastian: Such as?

Quinn grabbed him and kissed him. He tried to push back.(AN he DIDN'T Kiss back.)

a flash from a camera phone went off.

Sebastian finally pushed Quinn.

Sebastian: WTF?! Now I'm gonna have to disinfect my mouth and body. Why the hell would you do that?!

Quinn & Santana: Oohh nice pic Fabray! Wouldn't Berry love to have a copy of that?! Hahaha

The girls turned to leave the building followed by stares from the Dalton boys. Sebastian stood there shocked and furious. He didn't realize the Warblers stood watching.

Sebastian: WTH are you all staring at..nothing to see here!

Thad,Nick, and Jeff walked up to him.

They looked at Sebastian and said:" Dude you're screwed."

Nick and Thad: Hey if you and Rachel are through can I have her number? * hey jinx! Double jinx!"

Jeff: Geez I live with morons. * walked away*

Sebastian went to his room. What am I going to do... He thought...

Meanwhile, back in Lima...

Rachel was watching a The Flash with Blaine. Kurt had to go out to dinner with his family. 'Damn, Grant Gustin is hot ' Rachel thought. "Heard that Rachel" Blaine said. "Better than Seb, Rachel?" (AN: Yes I know the Flash just came out in 2014, but in thus story let's just say its out already on television.)

"Well..Sebastian and Grant Gustin do resemble each other and similarities..lol both are gorgeous. Omg his abs!" Rachel drooled.

Rachel: SO Blaine...

Blaine: SO Rachie

Rachel: Rachie? Really? *smirking*

Blaine: What its adorable. Like you, my Maria.

Rachel: Awww my Tony. So how are Klaine these days?

Blaine: You see us everyday,Rae. But to answer you're question we are great. NOW quit stalling and tell me what's going on with you and Sebastian?

Rachel: I, well, we are okay I guess. Although I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks and I am really missing him.

Blaine: Why don't you do something about it then?

Rachel: Because he asked for time apart and that is what I'm doing..respecting his choice...

Blaine: Oh PLEASE,WHEN has that ever stopped you? That's NOT the Rachel Berry that I know. The Berry I know would fight for her man. You pursued me & Finn before. I know you love Sebastian and he loves you too. I say do what your heart is telling you to do.

Rachel: But glee..

.Blaine: You know what Berry, screw what they want. And if they give you hell then I'll have to teach you some fight club moves, that clearly an talk about..

Rachel: Blaine..you know I hate violence..

Blaine: True, but you can't tell me you wouldn't fight for what's yours. And I know you miss the sex. Hahaha

Rachel: Blaine?!

Blaine: *smirking* Are you denying it?

Rachel: *stares off into space *

Blaine: Earth to Rachel *snaps his fingers*

Rachel: what? Huh?

Blaine: *smirking* I take that blush as a yes. Haha

Rachel: Okay you caught me... *blushing*

Blaine: Ya know what I always thought he'd be good in bed...

**** there was a knock at the door****

Rachel looks at Blaine

Blaine: Are you expecting someone?

Rachel:No unless it's Kurt.

Blaine: Only way to find out.

Rachel: * gets up to answer door*

Rachel froze when she opened the door to see...

..SEBASTIAN SMYTHE..

Sebastian: Hi Rach, no hello or looking through peep hole to see who it is first? Didn't your daddies teach you about stranger danger? * smirking*

Rachel: Sebastian? She whispered.

Sebastian: Rachel? *copying her*

Blaine: Blaine... *smirking*

Sebastian: Oh hey killer didn't know you'd be here.

Blaine: And clearly we thought the same about you. But since you're here, I'm going to head home, Rachel. Sebastian. Rach you gonna be ok?

Sebastian: She will be fine...i hope.

Rachel: Yes I'll be okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow Blaine. * hugging her Blaine goodbye*

Blaine: Night guys.. * opens door and yells *" use protection! Hahaha

Rachel blushed beet red .

Sebastian: Lol so pretty girl can I come in?

Rachel: Omg yes I'm sorry come in.

Sebastian: Thanks. So what were you & Blaine up to?

Rachel: Jealous? *teasing*

Sebastian: Well yes because he got to be here with MY BERRY whom I have missed so much.

Rachel: If you missed me, then where have you been? Its like you disappeared.

Sebastian: I know..and I'm sorry I was just giving you space. But ended up missing you more & more.

Rachel: I know the feeling. As they walked towards each other, a song on Rachel's ihome came on. Its a song from Rent. It was I'll cover you. (AN: Check out Telly Leung's version on YouTube. Its awesome. Telly plays Wes on Glee )

Sebastian smiles and reaches his hand out to Rachel. "May I hate this dance?"

Rachel; *smiled* I'd love to

as song played they took turns singing;

Rachel  
>Live in my house,<br>I'll be your shelter,  
>Just pay me back<br>WIth one thousand kisses  
>Be my lover<br>and I'll cover you

Open your door,  
>I'll be your tenant<br>Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
>But sweet kisses I've got to spare<br>I'll be there and I'll cover you

BOTH  
>I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love<br>Now I know you can rent it  
>A new lease you are my love, on life<br>Be my life

Just slip me on,  
>I'll be your blanket<br>Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat

Rachel  
>You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle<p>

Sebastian  
>No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat<p>

BOTH  
>I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love<br>Now I know you can rent it  
>A new lease you are my love, on life<br>All my life

I've longed to discover  
>Something as true as this is<p>

Sebastian  
>So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you<br>, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,  
>When you're worn out and<br>tired,When your heart has expired

Rachel (At the same time as Sebastian)  
>If you're cold and you're lonely<br>You've got one nickel only  
>With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,<br>With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

BOTH  
>Oh, lover,<br>I'll cover you,  
>Yeah,<br>Oh, lover,  
>I'll cover you...<p>

...Just as song was ending, Sebastian and Rachel leaned in and lips crashed onto one another...

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist, as Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. Sebastian slowly kissed her neck looking for her sweet spot. Once he found it, Rachel let out a moan "Sebastian". Sebastian smiled as he continued leading her towards the couch.

Their hands and lips were everywhere, until Rachel pulled away.

Rachel: Sebastian..

Sebastian: Hmmm * as he continued to kiss and nibble her ear, then back to her neck and then shoulders working his way down

Rachel: *breathless as the make out became more heated* What are we doing?

Sebastian: Sorry..got carried away..want me to stop?

Rachel: I meant, are we still broken up or are we together?

Sebastian: I thought it was obvious..i can't wait any longer. I miss you, I love you and want you back so bad. So will you Rachel Barbra Berry...will you be mine again?

Rachel; Hmmm... Let me think.. Yes I want you back.

Sebastian: * smiling* so again my beautiful girlfriend do u still want me to stop?

Rachel grabbed his hand..

Rachel: Hell no, follow me to my room...

Sebastian: Yes ma'am

Both laugh as they run up the stairs to Rachel's room.

Sebastian pushes Rachel against the door and kisses her hungrily and licks her bottom lip begging for entrance. Soon both fought for dominance.

Rachel tugged on his hair. Sebastian moaned into her mouth.

Rachel smiled. "I want you Sebastian Smythe now..forever..and don't you dare stop me..got it? Good."

Sebastian: There's my take charge Rachel Berry!

Rachel: shut up and make love to me.

Sebastian: Don't have to ask me twice.

Both took each others clothes off, and devoured one another for hours.

later that night...

Rachel and Sebastian collapsed into one another's arms. Breathless.

Rachel: That was...

Sebastian: That was HOT! make up sex is the best..

Rachel: How many have you had?

Sebastian: You are my 1st relationship. Lets not go into my past.

Rachel: Well I want to be your first, and your last.

Sebastian: Lets not do that again. As much as I am glad we had makeup sex, but I don't want to be separated like tat again.I need my Strawberry.

Rachel: And I need my sexy Sebastian,the bed was very lonely..

Sebastian:* Kissing her again.* well I'm here now. Lets rest so we can go another few rounds.

Rachel: Yes its your fault for making me sore & sleepy.

Sebastian: Just wait..you may need to be carried tomorrow because you will have difficulty walking. * smirking* good night baby I love you.

Rachel: * snuggled into bed with her love* good night Smythe, I love u more. * kissing*

Soon both were asleep.

Meanwhile..

while Sebastian and Rachel slept, someone was sending a quick picture message and" send"the female laughed. "Will be sorry"...

Hmmm...who could it be and who received the picture Sebastian or Rachel... stay tuned...

AN:yea Smytheberry are back...for now...stay tuned..rate & review. Hope you're enjoying the story. I've worked so hard on this. I see all of views but only a few comments.i appreciate it all though. Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

AN:: So last chapter was crazy. Sebastian and Rachel have reunited...for now. What's going to happen with that photo Santana took of Sebastian and Quinn? I'm thinking Sebastian should tell the truth about what happened, besides he has witnesses. Mature Material Ahead..Back to the Story.

No One POV

Rachel and Sebastian

It was a cold, rainy morning but was nice and warm in the Berry household. Sebastian and Rachel were wrapped in each others arms. Their legs entangled and hands intertwined. There was a smile on both of their faces. For the first time in weeks, the couple felt nothing but love for one another. Their hands were caressing each other as they slept.

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes trying to remember where he was. He saw his beautiful girl laying next to him, her long brown hair cascaded across his chest while he ran his fingers gently through her hair. Sebastian smiled as he remembered the night before. He got his lady back. And this time he's not letting her go. He kissed her forehead, and looked down to see her stir in her sleep.

Sebastian: Hi baby are you awake?

Rachel: Mmm..I am now...

Sebastian: Sorry didn't mean to wake you.

Rachel: It's okay hun. Iam not sorry at all. *wink*

Sebastian: I am not sorry either. *pulling her closer to him*

Rachel: I'm glad. Did last night really happen? ;)

Sebastian: Don't you remember? As I recall, I got you off perhaps 3..4..5..10 times maybe? * smirking *

Rachel: * giving him a look* Um I don't know about the 10 times but I know it was once or twice. ;)

Sebastian: WHAT? I know you're mistaken because I am a freaking god in the bedroom.

Rachel: Yea you keep lying to yourself, buddy..hahaha * she tries to get out of bed but stopped by Seb.*

Sebastian: Oh you're gonna be sorry..

Rachel: Yea yea

Sebastian: *grabs remote to turn on tv, watching an episode of Angel*

Rachel: Ahhh its Buffy and Angel. That's the episode where Angel becomes human for 24 hours.

Sebastian: I wonder what that would be like..to just have sex for 24 hours straight..damn he has stamina...

Rachel: Well he's a vampire and Buffy has superpowers so they can go on forever. But unfortunately he had to make a deal to protect her and gave it up for her. But has never told her about it again. It sucks to have to keep secrets.

Sebastian: *suddenly remembered Quinn & Santana and hasn't told Rachel what happened.* Um yeah that would suck.

Rachel: *noticing that he's acting strange* What's wrong?

Sebastian: Nothing is wrong hun. Don't worry about me.

Rachel: Sebastian...

Sebastian: Rach, seriously nothing is wrong. Relax ok?

Rachel still not convinced but decided to change the subject before a fight breaks out again between them. "okay hun, I trust you" she sighed.

Sebastian: So babe, I was thinking that I need to make up that date we postponed. Considering its the weekend why don't we just grab a bag and take a drive somewhere for the weekend.

Rachel: It's raining sweetie.

Sebastian: We should be fine. C'mon be spontaneous for once. Just the two of us with no one around. No New Directions..No Warblers..just Sebastian & Rachel time.

Rachel: WELL...It would be nice to take a mini-getaway together.

Sebastian: Yeah it would. The next few months are going to be insane and we may not have a lot of time love all day long..*winking*

Rachel: Hmmmmm.. Well...when do we leave?

Sebastian: Well I figured we can eat breakfast along the way. SO we can leave whenever you're ready.

Rachel: Yay a whole weekend with my man..no drama..

Sebastian: Yay no drama..i hope. He mumbled to himself. But first, I am in the mood for more loving. * he kisses her, pinning her to the bed.*

Rachel: Seb, we can't right now. Later, I promise.

Sebastian: Really? You have to get ready now?

Rachel: Well duh so much to do. Get up! get up!

Sebastian: Ugh what was I thinking of..Miss Berry you will be the death of me.

**A few hours later...

Rachel and Sebastian packed a small bag, soon on the they had a three day weekend, Sebastian thought he would drive south to Tennessee to visit the Great Smokie family had a cabin with a hot tub and great views. He thinks it would be a great getaway from everyone work on THEM.

The happy couple sat in the car hands intertwined.

Rachel: So where are we going?

Sebastian: You will see..its a surprise. * quick peck on the lips*

Rachel smiled. Rachel: Iam excited and I can't wait to spend alone time with you.

Sebastian: Iam excited too.

They stopped at a diner for breakfast, and then soon back on the road. Rachel and Sebastian laughed, sang, and stole kisses when able to. After a long drive, they were in Tennessee. Sebastian stopped an office to check into cabin

Rachel: OMG we're in Tennessee?!

Sebastian: Yes we are. We're in the Great Smokie Mountains. My family has a cabin here..We will be alone and i thought it would be romantic.

Rachel: *leaned in* kissing him. I love you Mr Smythe.

Sebastian: I love you too, and I plan to take full advantage and show you just how much i love you and want you.

Rachel: Hehehe maybe...

Sebastian: Oh Miss Berry, there are no maybes. *smirking *

Rachel: Grabbed her stuff and explored the cabin.

It was late when they reached Tennessee, they agreed to sleep and plan their day in the morning.

After eating dinner, Sebastian and Rachel showered together then got into pajamas and got comfortable in a giant king sized bed. Rachel: I love you Sebastian more than you will ever know.

Sebastian: I truly love you Rache. Good night baby.

Rachel: Good night hubby. *wink*

Sebastian: Kissed her passionately, then pulled covers over them and let sleep take over. Zzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning...

Both were up early to shower and make breakfast together. Sebastian wanted to hike to the waterfalls and have a while Rachel was in the shower, Sebastian made arrangements to spoil Rachel. She really deserves this.

Soon, Rachel and Sebastian were headed to exlore the area. They visited Gatlinburg,.pigeon forge, later they walked to a waterfall where Sebastian set up a picnic.

Rachel: Awe Seb...

Sebastian: anything for you pretty girl.

They ate and laughed. Sebastian fed her vegan chocolates. Yummum.

Rachel: Sebastian, thank you so much for all . I feel like I don' you..

Sebastian pulled her into his arms holding her kissing her neck.

Sebastian: It was my pleasure. Let's take a walk to the waterfall. * gets up to take her hand*

Rachel helps gather their things to put back into car. Once they were finished they hike a short distance to the waterfall. Thank goodness they brought their swimsuits. They got into the water and swam to a small the waterfall. Without a word,.Sebastian pulled her into his arms, leaning forward brushing his lips softly with hers. She began to kiss back. He kissed, sucked, nibbled all over . Rachel moaned. Their make out became intense and heated even more.

Rachel: SEBASTIAN! moaning

Sebastian: RACHEL!

Rachel: Omg I can't wait I want you NOW!

Sebastian: Your wish is my command.

Sebastian had Rachel wrap her arms around his waist, they dunked underwater for an underwater kiss. Soon, he reached his hand down to gently rub her clit while sucking on her breasts.

Rachel: Mmmmm omg! Seb!

Sebastian: Entered her with one hard thrust, then pulled out slamming back in driving Rachel crazy. He made love to her again and again.

...an hour later...

Rachel: Ohhh baby I'm so close!

Sebastian: So am I. Moaning as well..He was pretty sure everyone could hear them and he didn't both had exploded and collapsed into each others arms.

Rachel: That was amazing!

Sebastian: Yeah it was but not over yet.

Rachel: I think we should take this back to the cabin..

Sebastian: Lets go!

The happy couple hurried back to the cabin, showered, ate, then sat I front of a fireplace and soon made love again.

I'll go"- she turned to leave, Sebastian knew he couldn't let her reach that door. So he grabbed her by the wrist and did the first thing he could think of. He tangled his hands in her hair and slanted his mouth over kiss was fierce, like she was continuing her previous argument and still trying to prove her point, just using her tongue in a totally different (totally better) way. Rachel fought him, then she relinquished control, she gave and she got, she tangled her tongue with his and made him feel alive, fuck he missed kissing her.

When she pulled away, he'd honestly expected another rant or another slap but neither came. Instead, Rachel took advantage of the fact that his shirt was still up around his neck and his jeans were already unbuttoned. She quickly pulled the shirt over his head and shoved his pants down around his ankles. She looked up into his eyes, something animalistic shining within the usual brown of hers, and whispered,

"You want a claim? I'm right here. Stake your claim Sebastian." He took that as his cue and quickly lifted her blouse up and off of her body. He peeled her tight yoga pants down her legs and stuttered a breath at the soft cotton boy shorts and matching bra she was wearing under it all. It was so Rachel and he fucking loved it.

She pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him hard, biting his lip in the process and he was pretty sure it wasn't an accident. But when her tongue slid over the place she'd bitten, in a soothing motion, he bit her back just so he could do the same. He somehow maneuvered them backwards to his bed and stopped when he hit the edge. Rachel detached her mouth from his and rested her hands on the waistband of his boxer-briefs, still soaked through and uncomfortable from the rain and now from her actions. They were getting tighter with every movement she made. She seemed to hesitate right then, not sure how far she wanted to take it, and Sebastian joined his hands with hers at his hips.

"Rach, I want you. Pretty sure I staked my claim. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." The uncertainty he'd seen on her face suddenly disappeared and she jerked her hands down, taking his underwear with them. She pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed and then reached into the box of condoms he kept on top of their dresser next to their laid back on the bed and watched her as she confidently took his length in her hand and tore the condom wrapper with her teeth, giving him long even strokes. The way she held his gaze as she did it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

She slipped her panties down her legs and climbed on top of him on the bed. Sebastian reached up and removed her bra with one hand, using the other between her thighs to see how wet she was. He knew it wouldn't be her first time but he still had to make sure it fucking rocked her world. Feeling that she was soaked, and knowing that he'd done that to her, only made him harder. He gripped his dick in one hand to guide himself inside her and growled when she finally sank down fully on him.

The sounds she was making made him question the control he'd once prided himself on. Rachel rolled her body down, causing her clit to brush against his pelvic bone, and when he heard her moan his name, he almost came right then. He gripped her hips so hard, he knew there would be bruises by the time they were done but it didn't matter, and guided her up and down on his cock. He was losing his mind in the soft bouncing of her breasts, in the erratic moans slipping past her lips punctuated by cries of so good, in the way she brushed her tangled hair away from her face to trap him in her gaze. He was fucking gone. Rachel swiveled her hips around him, clenched her muscles around him as he pushed her up and somehow clenched them tighter when he pulled her back down.

When she started whimpering, he knew she was close. Sebastian pulled her down to kiss her and as he did, swiftly rolled them so that she was on the bottom. The words she was mumbling didn't actually make sense, he wasn't even positive she speaking an actual language now, but he somehow knew they translated to harder Sebastian and he was only too happy to give her what she wanted. He snapped his body furiously to hers, pulling out to the tip before pumping back into her with more force each time. Rachel met his every thrust with her hips and he spread her legs as wide as possible so nothing could stop him from going as deep as possible.

Just as he was about to break, a feral shriek ripped from Rachel's lips and her body shook intensely, muscles tensing around him and bending her limbs at different angles as her orgasm literally tore through her body. Watching her fall completely apart at his hands did him in and Sebastian shot his load into the condom with a growl of "Fuck Rachel" before letting his forehead fall to her shoulder. Rachel just ran her hands up and down his sides as she tried to catch her breath.

This went on all weekend long. Rinse and repeat. But this was possibly the best weekend of their lives.

***a few days later, time to head home***

During the car ride home, Rachel seemed a little grabbed her hand : "Rach, are you okay?"

Rachel: Yea I'm fine just thinking..

Sebastian: Thinking about what?

Rachel: Just sad that our weekend is over and have to head back to Hell Known as McKinley.

Sebastian: I know babe..but you have me. If anything happens in a phone call away. And even though our weekend is over, we still (hopefully) have the rest of our lives together. * smiling *

Rachel: *smiling* you're right. Iam just going to miss you.

Sebastian: I always miss you babe. You're the only one for me.

Rachel: You're the love of my life.

Sebastian pulled over to take Rachel in his arms kissing her with passion and Rachel could feel how much he loves her I that kiss alone.

Hours later they arrived at Rachel's house. He parked in her driveway and walked to her front door. They noticed her dads were both home so he couldn't stay.

Sebastian: Well I guess this is it for now..

Rachel: I am going to miss you. Thank you for this weekend.

Sebastian: Thank you for giving me another chance..

Rachel: You should go. You have a long drive home.

Sebastian: Trying to get rid of me already? *teasing *

Rachel: Call you get home ok? Or text me so I know you got home safe.

**Rachel's dads yelling from inside: RACHEL?!**

Sebastian: Guess ill see you soon. I love you baby girl. *kissing her*

Rachel: *kissed back* I love u handsome

Sebastian: Night beautiful I love u too.

**They pulled away and waved goodbye**

Rachel went inside, greeted her dads, and went to bed.

The next morning, Rachel woke up to hear her phone buzzing. She grabbed her phone smiling thinking it was from Sebastian. It was from an unknown number with a picture message attached. Rachel waited for it to download. When it finally loaded, she was shocked by what she saw and started to see red...

AN: Okay I apologize for this chapter. Its not my best, by knowing me ill probably revise. Basically Sebastian and Rachel reunited and had a special getaway together. But when she woke up she got a message that made her very upset. Wonder what the message was and what will happen...there may be some trouble in paradise..Stay tuned. RATE & REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

AN: We've reached Chapter 15 and some drama on the way for our happy couple.

Rachel Pov

Wow what an amazing weekend with Sebastian. I feel so loved and nothing will break us up again. As I got ready for school my phone buzzed. I am hoping that its Sebastian. He texted me when he got back to Dalton. I know that he had to be exhausted.

I read his last message:

hey gorgeous,

I made it home safely. Missing you in my arms. See you soon.i love you truly

xoxo

Seb ❤

After I messaged back I fell asleep with dreams of Sebastian and I. I heard my phone buzzing suddenly. Awe its probably my Sebby..

I opened the message but it was from an unknown number. Confused..who is this from? Only one way to find out. I download the picture message. The text message said:

you're happiness is coming to an end . Life isn't a fairy tale. And btw his lips taste amazing hahaha...

The picture finally finished loading and what she saw made her see red. Without thinking about it, Rachel jumped in her car . But not to school, two hours away to pay someone a visit...

Meanwhile back at Dalton..

Sebastian POV

Sebastian was sound asleep. It had been a long weekend with the woman he loved. It was amazing and made me fall in love with her even more. Making love at the waterfall was possibly my favorite moment. In his dream, Rachel in his arms holding her close. He leaned over to kiss her lips. Mmmm. He was Los in his dreams until he heard someone banging on his door. Damn if its Nick or Thad again Im gonna kick their asses.

Sebastian got up stumbling to the door..

Sebastian: What the hell do u..Rachel?!

She grinned at me, but something about her smile was scary..

Sebastian: Babe what are you doing here?

Rachel: Well its funny I was on my way to school and got a weird message and came to see if you knew about it.

Sebastian: Rachel, I just woke up how would I know about your message.

Rachel: So you want to tell me who is the person in the picture? *shows the photo of Quinn kissing him, pushing her away but with the look on Rachel's face now, she wont listen.

Sebastian: Um, Rach, I can explain..

Rachel: exactly?! Why you would lie & cheat on. Me?! Why you're kissing enemy?!How could you?!

Sebastian: Its not what you think..

Rachel: WHAT I SEE IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND SUCKING FACE WITH THE GIRL WHO MAKES MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! YOU LIED TO ME!

Sebastian: No . Okay I haven't told you everything. I thought if I could handle it myself and protect you everything would be okay.

Rachel: Protect me from who?!

Sebastian: From Quinn and Santana. Mainly Quinn she's been messaging me and you harassing me to break up with you and she wants to humiliate and hurt you. I told her no. She came to Dalton the other day with Santana. She kissed me and Santana took the photo. But I never kissed her back. I have witnesses.

Rachel: BUT YOU KISSED HER AND COMMUNICATING WITH HER BEHIND MY BACK. YOU HAD PLENTY OF TIMES TO BE HONEST. I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME!

Sebastian: I do love you-

Rachel: I can't, I can't do this...

Sebastian: What do you mean?

Rachel: Maybe this explains *SMACK*

Rachel slapped my face hard, and I stood in shock with tears falling..

Sebastian: No baby PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!

RACHEL: GOODBYE SEBASTIAN

Sebastian ran after Rachel crying : NO RACHEL PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! WE CAN WORK THIS OUT! PLEASE RACHEL!

Rachel stormed away, furious at Sebastian, she grabbed Nick and kissed him hard. Looked back at Sebastian who felt like someone it cut out his heart.

Sebastian: Please! I love you Rachel. Don't leave me i need you.

Rachel looked back and said: SEBASTIAN in case this wasn't clear..WE ARE OVER! SEE you at Regionals Asshole! * Storming out and rushing to her car. Sebastian chased her trying to keep her from leaving.*

Sebastian: You're not leaving.

Rachel: Leave me alone. Don't touch me. Stay out of My life.

Sebastian : YOU ARE MY LIFE.

Rachel: Save it Sebastian.I gave you All of me, I gave you EVERYTHING but clearly I wasn't enough! Even if you didn't kiss back, you should've told me what was going on from the beginning. THAT'S what I'm most upset about. I asked you about Quinn and you lied.

Rachel pushed him out of the way and drove off. Sebastian walked back to his dorms collapsing in front of his door in uncontrollable tears. What happened?! How did here?! RACHEL! HE cried. The warblers just stood by watching. Thad said to Nick.." We help him". Nick nodded. They helped Sebastian into his room where he hugged his pillow crying and wouldn't leave his room.

Meanwhile bad at McKinley

Rachel walked into McKinley, walked straight to Quinn.

Quinn: What do u want Man hands?

Rachel: *fake smile* I just have one thing to say..

Quinn: What is it?!

Rachel: *pow!* Stay the hell away from MY FUTURE HUSBAND!

Kurt & Blaine: OMG Rachel just knocked Quinn the Fck out!

Rachel turned and walked away in tears. Where did we go wrong?! R we over forever?!

AN: Sorry so short..wow drama! What do you think will happen to Sebastian and Rachel?! Sebastian hadn't kissed Quinn back but Rachel wont hear Anything he says. The warblers want to help make things right and Quinn was the one harassing the happy couple and ended up on her ass. More to come with Regionals right around the corner. What will they do..Rate & Review..


	16. Chapter 16

AN: We have arrived to Chapter 16. I apologize for not updating the last few days. I hope that you're enjoying this story. I absolutely love Sebastian and Rachel together. I do not own anything but the storyline. Leave comments and suggestions.

We left off with Rachel finding out about Quinn . Some drama soon the way but hopefully we will have Smytheberry reunited.

Sebastian POV

"Stay away from me And in case this wasn't clear WE ARE THROUGH!" Rachel screamed after confronting me about Quinn. I suddenly felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Did she just break up with me? Did she really just kiss Nick, who seemed to have a shit-eating grin on his face. Not that I could blame him because Rachel was an amazing kisser, and always suspected his friend harbored a crush on the short diva. BUT, Rachel is and always will be MINE. That should've been ME she kissed not his friend. But, I had to be an idiot and allow myself to fall into Quinn(and Santana's) trap and should've just told Rachel the truth from the start.

Iam not sure how I got to my room. I remember collapsing and cry my eyes out when Rachel stormed out. I felt numb, this could not be happening. I just laid on my bed, moaning"Rachel". What am I going to do?

Sebastian laid on his bed,and heard a knock on his door. I didn't answer. I hear Thad's voice outside the door.

*knock knock*

Sebastian: Go away.

Thad: Bas, its Thad. Can I come in please?

Sebastian: What part of Go Away did you not understand?

Thad: *picked the lock and opened the door* Oh I understood, but chooses to ignore it. Now..do you want to talk about what happened?

Sebastian: *groaned* Dude, what more do I need to tell? I wasn't honest about Quinn threatening me or harassing me. I didn't tell her about Satan and Barbie Q coming here trying to proposition me, Q kissing me and taking a picture, then sent to my Fiancee who I just got back dumping me and kissing Nick. Even though I never kissed back, Rach isn't going to listen especially because it was Quinn. With all the BS Finn put her through with Quinn..I can't blame her for hating me.

Thad: *thinking * Well, its not entirely your fault, but its not Rachel's either.

Sebastian: I'm not blaming Rachel at all. It is my fault for not telling Rach the second Quinn messaged me. Now she hates me and I got to figure out how do I get her back.

Thad: Even though you just got her back, it may take some time to forgive and trust you again.

Sebastian: She's already been through so much. I need her, Thad...*tears threatening to fall from the tall Warbler's eyes.

Thad: I'm sorry dude. I know you don't want to hear this but just give her some space. I know it will be hard, but you're probably the last person she wants to see. And not to mention what her friends are going to say, particularly Blaine and Kurt.

Sebastian: Oh shit, I'm screwed especially Kurt who just started to somewhat trust me or at least give me a chance.

Thad: Well for now, just rest and come hang with us for awhile. No moping in your room allowed. Besides, Regionals are coming up and from what Rachel said she will be looking to crush you and bringing her A game. So we got to be ready. You're our captain so suck it up.

Nick: *Knock, Knock* Hey buddy!

Sebastian: What is it Duval?

Nick: I want to say sorry about Rachel kissing me.

Sebastian: *sigh* I know it wasn't, it was Rachel getting back at me. I guess I can understand how she felt when she saw that picture of me & Quinn.

Nick: So...we're good?

Sebastian: Yeah..although can you act like you didn't like it so much? *smirking*

Nick: * blushing* Well... she is pretty awesome...

Thad: Say Nick lets go and play some Call of Duty what do you say? Before Seb kills ya. * hurrying out the door*

Nick and Thad leave the room.

Sebastian just shook his head, but can feel the pain in his heart. He looks at a picture on his iPhone of his beautiful Songbird who captured his once cold heart. 'Rachel..where do we go from here...' he thought. He knows she probably won't answer. He dialed her number but it went straight to voicemail. Next, he typed a message to Rachel. Hopefully she will tell so he can explain.

As he waited for a reply, he heard banging on his door. "Damn what is this grand central station?!"

Sebastian stomped to the door. "Who the hell is it NOW?!" he started, but was met with a hard fist to his face and stared into two sets of angry eyes. Okay now I'm officially screwed, I thought... He stood back while his uninvited guests came into the room.

"Alright Sebastian, start talking!" Says Blaine.

"Screw that, WTF did you do to my Diva this time" yelled Kurt, suddenly rubbing his fists that were swollen. I guess you are surprised who punched me. Who knew lady Hummel had it in him.

Sebastian: WELL... I guess you guys can have a seat...

This is going to be a LONG night...

Meanwhile back in Lima

Rachel POV

I have never felt more anger as I do now. I am usually the person who hated violence of any kind. But, at the moment I really could care less. As soon as I knocked out Quinn, Mr Schue yelled at me. What else is new? He always protected his favorites.

Mr. Schue: RACHEL BERRY we do not go around punching anyone. Especially in this Glee Club. I don't know what's gotten into you but you're to apologize to Quinn.

Rachel: Excuse me?! Apologize to the attention-whore?!

Mr. Schue: Rachel?! I'm warning you. Apologize or you're out of Glee. You will be suspended.

Rachel: So I'm in trouble for slapping Quinn, but its okay for her go torment and bully me for years?! How about threatening and harassing me and then harass my Fiancé? Going to Dalton to harass and blackmail him into leaving me just to make me suffer.

Finn: You have no proof Rachel. You actually believe that manipulative peace of crap in that Dalton Blazer over your real friends?!

Rachel: Real friends? Really? The only real friends I have here at Sam, Puckerman,Brittney, Artie,Mike,Tina, Blaine and Kurt. The rest of you have lied and bullied and tormented me for too long. Mr. Schue you're included because you have allowed it and also joined in. But, right now this is between me and Quinn, too. I trust him more than you that's for sure.

Mercedes: Listen Diva..

Rachel: You're the worst of them all 'Cedes. One minute you're my friend, then you stab me in the back. You don't realize every comment or insult you throw my way hurts.

Quinn: Oh boo boo RuPaul.

Rachel: Quinn, if I were you I'd REALLY quit talking. Do you hate me that much that you had to destroy my life? You blame me for everything. But, you are responsible for all choices you make in your life. You chose to cheat on Finn with his best friend because you felt threatened. Then get pregnant, tried to lie about the paternity. You gave Beth to my mother, Shelby. Did you ever think about how I may have felt? I finally met my mother who rejected me because she didn't want a teenage daughter but to replace me with YOUR baby instead. Then you had your bad-mama days and wanted everyone to feel sorry for you because you lost your Reign and finally got to see what it felt like to be me.

Santana: Quit your complaining Hobbit..

Sam: I would quit interrupting her Satan.

Rachel: You know Q and Satan? You should really try to come up with something original because the names you throw at me lose its effect and gets old.

Both of you have taken Finn from me. Especially you Quinn. But maybe he and I aren't meant to be. Sebastian and I are.

Finn: Rach, you know that's not true. You love me & always come back to me.

Rachel: I won't lie, Finn. I did love you. But, it was for the wrong reasons. You never truly loved if you had you would've defended me. But, instead you were concerned about your reputation. Quinn, you had Finn to yourself. So why, and I mean, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TRY TO STEAL SEBASTIAN FROM ME?! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE DAMAGE YOU CAUSED?! SEBASTIAN IS MY TRUE LOVE!HE IS MINE!

Finn: You STILL love him? *he scoffs*

Rachel: *tears rolling down her face* Yes Finn, even though Iam furious with him, I still love him. He told me what happened Quinn. He tried to get me to give him a chance to explain. From what I understand is that YOU continued to harass him after he told you No. You and Santana try to proposition him. You had no right to touch or even KISS ..i understand I made mistakes in the past for pursuing Finn while you were together. But that was before I discovered what it meant to truly love someone.

Mr. Schue..I can take my punishment but I shouldn't be the ONLY one. She had it coming. Now if you excuse me, I need to get out of here. *walks to the door,but turns around* If you're wondering if I've learned anything. I have.

Mr. Schue: And what's that,Rachel?

Rachel: I've learned that I should've known better. And since Iam a classy woman that simply slapping a Bitch isn't the only acceptable solution..*staring at Quinn, smirking and walking out of Choir Room with head held high.

Quinn and Santana stood there furious, while the rest of the New Directions and stood there dumbfounded.

Rachel got outside headed to her car, and felt great for finally standing up for herself. She also just noticed two people were missing during her tirade. Blaine and Kurt. did THEY go? As she got into her car,.her phone rang. It was Nick.

Rachel: Hello?

Nick: Hey Rachel it's Nick Duval.

Rachel: Hi Nick. I want to say I'm sorry for earlier when I kissed you.

Nick: Oh its okay I know you were upset. How can I get upset at the lovely Rachel Berry? A kiss from an Angel?

Rachel: Awe you're so sweet, Nick. So why are you calling?

Nick: Well just wanted to say I'm sorry about you and Sebastian. And if he wasn't so depressed I'd ask you out myself.

Rachel: Nick...

Nick: BUT I don't want to be rebound guy. I know where your heart is, and believe it or not, he is so crazy for you.

Rachel: But, he kissed another girl who happens to be my mortal enemy who I just knocked out..

Nick: Really?! Damn Miss Berry knocked someone out and I missed it? THAT'S HOT!

Rachel: It was wrong but she had I coming. You NEVER touch my man.

Nick: Technically he didn't kiss her she kissed him and he never kissed back. He even kept telling her no that he's with you.

Rachel: But, Nick, he should've walked away before that plus he should've told me the truth upfront. I understand he was protecting me but he had time to come clean.

Nick: Any chance you can forgive him?

Rachel: I don't know right now...I love him but its gonna take alot for me to trust him again.

Nick: I understand that. Listen Rachel, just know we the Warblers are here for you as well. Yes we are competition but friendship comes first. Call me if you need to talk.

Rachel: I will. Thank you. And,Nick, can you keep an eye on him for me? I maybe mad but I still love that jerk. Lol

Nick: I Will. Oh and in case you wanted to know..Blaine and Kurt are here and looks like Hummel will be sporting a bruised hand...

Rachel: Thanks Nick. Bye.

Rachel ended the call and thought of Blaine,Kurt,and Sebastian in same room.

"Oh no" Rachel thought...

AN: Wow I have to say that Iam proud of Rachel standing up to Quinn and the others. How cute are Nick & Rachel? I have to admit they are my other OTP. BUT, this is a Smytheberry love story. More on the way. Rate & Review. I own nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Warning this chapter has mature material/Smut *

Back at Dalton...

Kurt: So, Craigslist,mind telling me what did you do to my best friend,.who I warned you about that if you EVER hurt her I'd break your meerkat face?!

Blaine: Kurt..hold on let's give him a chance. Its not like Quinn was innocent.

Kurt : No Quinn wouldn't do that she's Innocent Quinn. Poor Quinn.

Sebastian: WHAT?! POOR QUINN MY ASS! There is nothing innocent or poor about her. You call yourselves her bffs but where were you when Quinn messaged Rachel that she should've been killed that day of the shooting?! Or threatened her that she was gonna lose everything including and harassing me as well. As for kissing SHE kissed me and I didn't kiss back. but I should've told Rachel from the start but thought I was protecting her.

Kurt: What proof do you even have?! You lie and manipulate.

Sebastian: I used to but not until I found Rachel.

Nick,Thad,Jeff and the other Warblers walk in.

Thad: He has us. We witnessed that kiss. He's telling the truth. Plus we have it on video .

Blaine:* Looking at Sebastian * Kurt, he's telling the truth. I can tell.

Kurt: what?! Who's side are you on?!

Blaine: I'm on Rachel's side, and Sebastian if you hadn't lied or covered up she may not be as mad especially since you know what she has gone through with Finn and  
>Jessie.<p>

Sebastian: * looking down with years * I know and I know I don't deserve her..

Kurt: No you don't...

Sebastian: But, I love her more than you two will ever know. I need to go to her. I need to fight for her.

Blaine: Seb, do you think that's wise? She doesn't want to see you. At least not right now.

Sebastian: I got to try, Blaine. At least I have the balls to fight for her.

Thad: Unless she kicks you in the balls instead. *smirking*

Sebastian chuckled. Then replied,"She probably would." Everyone in the room laughed.

Blaine: You know for someone so small, Berry is scary. Lol

a few minutes passed then Jeff replied,"Hey you rhymed"

Thad: Moron *smacks Jeff in the head*

Jeff: Ouch! Nick, he hit me.

Nick: *rolls his eyes* lets go guys. Sebastian, I honestly would wait a few days. Give her time to cool. From what I hear she knocked Fabray out.

Everyone's jaws dropped. All Sebastian could say was, "That's my wife."

Later that night after everyone left, Sebastian got out his phone to text Rachel.

Text conversation

Sebastian: Hello beautiful. I know you're probably not talking to me. It would be nice to hear from you. I want you to know how sorry Iam . I never meant to hurt you at all. I should've believed in us more and trusted you enough to tell you what was going on. *text sent*

a few minutes later..

Rachel: Its not so much that you kissed her, but you hid it from me. All of it. I could've done something to stop it. I know you want to protect me and I love you for that. But what happens if and when we do get married? Are you going to continue to lie? Be deceitful? If I wanted that kind of relationship I would've stayed with Finn or Jessie.

Sebastian: Baby, what can I do to make things right?

Rachel: I honestly don't know Sebastian. I want to be with you more than you know but how can I be sure I can trust you?

Sebastian: I'm going to do whatever I can to earn back your trust. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry -or future Mrs Smythe.

Rachel: Sebastian right now we're not even officially together. I need time. Please. Respect me enough to give me that especially we both need to concentrate on Regionals next week. After that we can talk. But for now we need space and maybe try to be friends. Go from there. I gtg now. Sweet dreams Sebastian. I love you always.

Sebastian: Iam not going to stop fighting for you,Rach. I love you,pretty girl. I'll talk to you soon. I love you and miss you. I miss everything. Your lips, your touch...

Rachel: Please Seb, don't...good night..

Sebastian: Good night baby, I love you...

End of Text message

Sebastian put his phone on his nightstand and just sobbed. His heart was breaking. He didn't want to talk to anyone. But thought of Regionals when he would for sure see her. He was getting her back.

Sebastian took a shower and then climbed into bed hugging his pillow dreaming of Rachel and there last night together...

Sebastian and Rachel were arguing about something stupid. Rachel kept screaming at me while I was still cold from our swim by the waterfall.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian had started peeling his clothes off about halfway through her little speech and was standing in front of her with his pants unzipped and his t-shirt about half-way up his torso. He was rolling his eyes as he toed off his shoes and socks.

"Not sure if you noticed through you're little rant Rachel, but I'm fucking soaked here. I'm not gonna stand here and let you bitch and yell at me while every damn shred of clothing on my body is dripping all over the fucking floor! Now if you'd just shut the hell up for once in your life and let me change into something dry, I'll fucking go to the bar like I was planning on doing in the first place and you can get back to fucking yelling at me!" Sebastian saw the way her nostrils flared and knew he'd taken it too far, but he didn't care enough to try and take it back. He was way too pissed off. But he also never saw her hand move as she slapped him right across the jaw. That shit fucking hurt like hell!

"Sebastian Smythe you have absolutely no right to speak to me like that and I demand that you take it back this instant! You possess no claim over what I do with my person and should not act as such!"

"Well maybe I fucking should have claim," he screamed back at her before he realized it and she recoiled like he'd slapped her instead of the other way around. "Seeing you with Finn all the damn time just pissed me off because, damn it Rachel, I should be in his shoes. I was avoiding you before because seeing you being all friendly with Finn just pissed me the fuck off!" She got really quiet when he said that and he took the small pause to rub his cheek where she'd hit him. It still stung.

"You were jealous," she said quietly. She waited until he looked up again and locked her eyes with his. "I'll go"- she turned to leave, Sebastian knew he couldn't let her reach that door. So he grabbed her by the wrist and did the first thing he could think of. He tangled his hands in her hair and slanted his mouth over kiss was fierce, like she was continuing her previous argument and still trying to prove her point, just using her tongue in a totally different (totally better) way. Rachel fought him, then she relinquished control, she gave and she got, she tangled her tongue with his and made him feel alive, fuck he missed kissing her.

When she pulled away, he'd honestly expected another rant or another slap but neither came. Instead, Rachel took advantage of the fact that his shirt was still up around his neck and his jeans were already unbuttoned. She quickly pulled the shirt over his head and shoved his pants down around his ankles. She looked up into his eyes, something animalistic shining within the usual brown of hers, and whispered,

"You want a claim? I'm right here. Stake your claim Sebastian." He took that as his cue and quickly lifted her blouse up and off of her body. He peeled her tight yoga pants down her legs and stuttered a breath at the soft cotton boy shorts and matching bra she was wearing under it all. It was so Rachel and he fucking loved it.

She pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him hard, biting his lip in the process and he was pretty sure it wasn't an accident. But when her tongue slid over the place she'd bitten, in a soothing motion, he bit her back just so he could do the same. He somehow maneuvered them backwards to his bed and stopped when he hit the edge. Rachel detached her mouth from his and rested her hands on the waistband of his boxer-briefs, still soaked through and uncomfortable from the rain and now from her actions. They were getting tighter with every movement she made. She seemed to hesitate right then, not sure how far she wanted to take it, and Sebastian joined his hands with hers at his hips.

"Rach, I want you. Pretty sure I staked my claim. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." The uncertainty he'd seen on her face suddenly disappeared and she jerked her hands down, taking his underwear with them. She pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed and then reached into the box of condoms he kept on top of their dresser next to their laid back on the bed and watched her as she confidently took his length in her hand and tore the condom wrapper with her teeth, giving him long even strokes. The way she held his gaze as she did it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

She slipped her panties down her legs and climbed on top of him on the bed. Sebastian reached up and removed her bra with one hand, using the other between her thighs to see how wet she was. He knew it wouldn't be her first time but he still had to make sure it fucking rocked her world. Feeling that she was soaked, and knowing that he'd done that to her, only made him harder. He gripped his dick in one hand to guide himself inside her and growled when she finally sank down fully on him.

The sounds she was making made him question the control he'd once prided himself on. Rachel rolled her body down, causing her clit to brush against his pelvic bone, and when he heard her moan his name, he almost came right then. He gripped her hips so hard, he knew there would be bruises by the time they were done but it didn't matter, and guided her up and down on his cock. He was losing his mind in the soft bouncing of her breasts, in the erratic moans slipping past her lips punctuated by cries of so good, in the way she brushed her tangled hair away from her face to trap him in her gaze. He was fucking gone. Rachel swiveled her hips around him, clenched her muscles around him as he pushed her up and somehow clenched them tighter when he pulled her back down.

When she started whimpering, he knew she was close. Sebastian pulled her down to kiss her and as he did, swiftly rolled them so that she was on the bottom. The words she was mumbling didn't actually make sense, he wasn't even positive she speaking an actual language now, but he somehow knew they translated to harder Sebastian and he was only too happy to give her what she wanted. He snapped his body furiously to hers, pulling out to the tip before pumping back into her with more force each time. Rachel met his every thrust with her hips and he spread her legs as wide as possible so nothing could stop him from going as deep as possible.

Just as he was about to break, a feral shriek ripped from Rachel's lips and her body shook intensely, muscles tensing around him and bending her limbs at different angles as her orgasm literally tore through her body. Watching her fall completely apart at his hands did him in and Sebastian shot his load into the condom with a growl of "Fuck Rachel" before letting his forehead fall to her shoulder. Rachel just ran her hands up and down his sides as she tried to catch her breath.

When Sebastian pulled out of her to throw the condom away, he her looked over at her on the bed with a smirk on her face. He just shook his head and chuckled as he pushed her up under the blankets and settled in behind her. After a second, he whispered in her ear,

"I'm so in love with you, Rachel." Rachel looked back at him and smiled softly before kissing him again.

"I realized that Sebastian."

Flashback ended

Sebastian laid I bed remembering and held his pillow with low sobs. " I love you Rachel". Soon he closed his eyes promising himself that he will get his woman back.

Want to know a secret? Rachel was laying in her bed having the same dream. "I love you Sebastian" she whispered. Good night.

AN: Hope you enjoyed. More to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories, and hope that you're enjoying reading them as much as I have by writing them. These are my first fan fiction stories so I am new to this so they might not be perfect, but I have worked hard on both.

I apologize to some if story is confusing to understand. If you're able to, please check out Forever Yours. It will help to catch you up as to what's going on with IF YOU GO AWAY. Basically Sebastian and Rachel are dating. The shooting incident in Forever Yours brought them closer and he proposed to Rachel. Right now they are trying to work on the relationship taking it slow trying not to rush the marriage thing but she still has the ring. Everything had been going great until Quinn tries to interfere. Now Sebastian should've told Rachel the truth from the beginning as to what Quinn was going. He thought he could handle things. But she found out from a picture of Quinn & Sebastian. Quinn came onto him buy he pushed her away because he loves her. So she broke up with him out of anger and finally told Quinn off. Yes she broke up but she still loves Sebastian. She's confused. Can this relationship be saved or will she walk away? Will Sebastian continue to fight for her ...

I apologize my spelling.I'm typing on my phone then copy /paste. I'm working on it. Anyways thanks for reading. Also if you don't like it that's fine too. There are thousands to choose from on this site. Happy Reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Previously on If You Go Away

Sebastian and Rachel are currently broken up after a heated disagreement after Rachel received a picture message involving her boyfriend and another woman...Quinn. Sebastian tried to explain his side of the story, but Rachel can't forgive him just yet. Regionals are approaching. What will happen to Smytheberry? And that's what you missed on IYGA...

No One POV

Rachel woke up the next morning hoping that the events of the previous day were just a dream, and she would find her handsome boyfriend laying next to her. She looked over at her pillow then realization hits...Sebastian is gone. They had broken up because he hadn't been honest with her about Quinn. Rachel had to find out through a picture message sent by her tormentor,Quinn HBIC Fabray. What the hell is her deal anyway? Maybe it was wrong to resort to violence but knocking her out felt so , sadly, it didn't make me feel better because it cost me the love of my life. SEBASTIAN.. Sigh.

As Rachel got ready for school,she would check her phone hoping maybe Sebastian had messaged her. Last message was from last night. He did say he loves me. she thought. Perhaps she was overreacting about the issue and just forgive him as he has done so many times with her?

Rachel heard her phone buzz, and ran to check but sighed when she saw that it was just Kurt checking on her. She knew better than to ask Kurt his opinion about Sebastian. She read her message from her best friend.

Text conversation

Kurt: Good morning, my Diva.

Rachel: Good Morning Kurt. How are you this lovely morning?

Kurt: Well..I would say it's a FANTASTIC morning because you dumped that idiot Meerkat Smythe. But, I know you. You're having regrets aren't you?

Rachel: Whaaat? Pffst of course not. Sebastian who?

Kurt: Oh my Streisand...I know you Rachel. Please tell me you're still in love with HIM who should NEVER be named..

Rachel: WELL...

Kurt: NO RACHEL. Remember he lied to you and can't be trusted. Plus remember what he did to me and to Blaine.

Rachel: Kurt, I haven't forgotten. And this has nothing to do with you nor Blaine. This is about myself, Sebastian,and evil Quinn. It wasn't entirely his fault. He has apologized to me. Perhaps I've overreacted since I've made my mistakes in the past.

Kurt: *sigh* I think you both need space. Regionals are coming up let's concentrate on that instead of that annoying Warbler for now. I'll see you at school, Miss Berry.

Rachel: You're right, Kurt. I'll see you at school. Love you Kurtsie!

Kurt: I love you too, Rach.

end of text conversation

Rachel put her phone in her bag, got dressed, had breakfast, and then headed off to school with her head held high. For now she and Sebastian are on hold. For how long who knows. Although she had to admit it's been quiet this morning because she still hadn't heard from the love of her life. Regionals her we come...

Meanwhile back at Dalton...

Sebastian is currently in the café having his morning coffee and studying for his French exam. He hadn't slept well all night. His thoughts were on Rachel Barbra Berry and Regionals. He can't believe they have broken up. He knows that he has messed up BIG TIME. But, she's so stubborn. She refused to listen to his side of the story. Is the reason she's pissed because he didn't tell her what was going on or because it was about Quinn? He understood her reluctantly trusting him, but he's not Finn or Jessie. He loves her more then they ever could. Maybe it's for the best to give her the space she needs. That way they can concentrate on school and on Regionals. Regionals this year will be at McKinley. They had Warbler rehearsals all this week and they must win. Rachel was their biggest they had talent like Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes..but Rachel was a powerhouse. He was going to text her, but he stopped himself. That doesn't mean he's given up on her. He has a plan to get his Berry back. Sebastian smiled as he headed to class. Soon you will be mine again, Rachel. He thought.

Back at McKinley

Rachel POV

As I got to school, I groaned when I realize it's gonna be another day of hell in this sorry excuse of a school that allows bullying and torment amongst their students. At least at Dalton they had zero tolerance policy. Although Sebastian and the Warblers aren't completely innocent after the almost blinding Blaine incident. Sebastian HAD apologized though. Okay need to STOP thinking about Sebastian. His gorgeous green eyes, bronzed hair, his incredible abs...okay snap out of it Berry, she scolded herself. He is the competition now and he & the Warblers were going down.

As I got to my locker and gathered my books, I noticed someone approaching me. I turned and it's the last person she really wanted to talk to...Finn...

Rachel: What do you want, Finn?

Finn: Well good morning to you too, Rach.

Rachel: It's Rachel.

Finn: But, I've always called you "Rach"?

Rachel: You lost that right when YOU broke up with me. Now once again what can i do for you Finn? I have to get to class and you know that I hate messing up my impeccable attendance record.

Finn: Well I am just checking on how you were doing after what happened yesterday and to prepare for Regionals.I still can't believe that you would ruin everything by hooking up with Warbler dude.

Rachel: Finn, I don't have time for this. His name is Sebastian and far from just a "hookup". I will be ready for Regionals don't worry. As for my personal life, stay out of it. Now please excuse me I have to go. See you at Glee rehearsals.

As I'm walking to class, I collide with someone. "Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Schue," I said.

Mr. Schue: Its okay, Rachel. It was my fault, but I'm glad to run into you. I think we should have a talk. Come to my office before Glee rehearsal. Got it?

Rachel: Um, sure. See you then.

I hurried to English class, and got there before late bell rang.

End of POV

The day for Rachel was incredibly slow for her liking. She bumped into Quinn and Santana who continued to harass her. My goodness didn't Quinn learn anything from the previous day. It was no point to say anything because nothing would change. She was forced to get along with everyone because despite what others thought, Glee was her life and winning was important to her and her future out of Lima. Rachel is New York bound. With or without her soul mate.

The end of the day has arrived, and it was time for Glee. She remembered she had to meet with Schue in his office. Rachel walked into the practice room, and noticed Mr Schue in his office. Rachel knocked on the door. Will looked up and smiled. He motioned for Rachel to come in.

WS: Rachel, come in and shut the door.

Rachel: *closes the door* What is this about, Mr. Schue?

WS: It's nothing bad, just wanted to check on how you were after your outbursts yesterday.

Rachel: I believe I had a right to be upset. For years Quinn, Santana, and others in this school have been allowed to bully others. And I'm fed up. Quinn crossed a line that shouldn't be crossed.

WS: I agree but with Regionals so close I don't think it is a good idea to date Mr Smythe.

Rachel: Mr Schuester, with all due respect, why is it always me that I always has to sacrifice my feelings or relationships for the sake of Glee but no one else? When we had our set lie stolen that wasn't my fault. Had nothing to do with me. As for mine and Sebastian's relationship well that is between us. Don't worry I know how to be professional. Give me some credit. Right now I would like to concentrate on Regionals. So if we can get back to the task at hand rather then my private life I would ask for everyone to please respect that. Sebastian will be concentrating on his team and bringing their A game.

WS: Well in that case, lets go prepare for regionals. * walks back into choir room* Okay everyone lets rehearse for Regionals New Directions!

Rachel took her place next to Kurt and Blaine as they discussed songs for Regionals.

Back at Dalton, Sebastian and the Warblers were rehearsing. The guys were exhausted as they have been practicing non)stop.

Sebastian: C'mon Warblers we have NO room for errors. New Directions will be rehearsing non-stop as well, and if Rachel is performing we have to give it 110%. I refuse to lose.

Thad: What is planned for set list? We need to finalize.

Sebastian: I was thinking for group performance we can let Nick perform uptown girl or Glad we came? But for solo, I'd like to request a special song that I can sing. Not just to win but I'm gonna try to get my girl back. I'd like to ask the Warblers for your help.

Jeff: Awe its like I'm watching the best romantic movie ever!

Sebastian: * rolls his eyes* Lets get back to work! Five six seven eight... let's try this song out for Regionals.

"Love You More"

(SEBASTIAN)  
>First day that I saw you, thought you were beautiful<br>But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away  
>And it felt like I spent all of that second day<br>Trying to figure out what it was that I should have said

Third day, saw you again, introduced my friend  
>Said all the words I wanted to<br>On day four and five and six, I don't know what you did  
>But all I could think about was you<p>

(NICK)

Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before  
>But every day I love you a little bit more<br>Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?  
>'cause every day I love you a little bit more<p>

(SEBASTIAN)

Days, they turned into weeks  
>That's how good this has been<br>Said I can't believe the way this first year has gone

Still, you catch me by surprise when I look in in your eyes  
>When you turn and say that you love me<p>

Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before  
>But every day I love you a little bit more<br>Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?  
>'cause every day I love you a little bit more<p>

(and more)  
>I love you more (and more)<br>I love you more (and more)  
>I love you more<p>

(BOTH)

Day one, I first laid my eyes on you  
>Day two, I can't help but think of you<br>Day three was the same as day two  
>Day four, I fell in love you<p>

Day five, you spent it with me  
>Sixth day, knocked me off my feet<br>Day seven, that's when I knew  
>I'd spend the rest of my life with you<p>

(SEBASTIAN)

Thought I couldn't want you more than I did before  
>But every day I love you a little bit more<br>Find myself asking, what are you waiting for?  
>'cause every day I love you a little bit more<p>

Every day, knowing I'm gonna see your face  
>And that's enough for me<br>I want you more and more and more every day

(and more) I'm gonna spend my life with you  
>(and more) every day, there's something new<br>(and more) and love you more and more and more every day

(and more)  
>And I love you more (and more)<br>I love you more (and more)  
>I love you more<p>

*After the song was finished, Sebastian felt his eyes tearing up. He quickly wiped his eyes before anyone could say anything or notice. Thad noticed though.

Sebastian: Alright guys, practice over for today. Tomorrow we rehearse until perfection.

Thad: Hey you can't hide your feelings.

Sebastian: I don't know what you are talking about..

Thad: I know you still love Rachel. Whatever you need, we will try to help. You will get your lady back.

Sebastian: I hope so. I need her Thad.

Thad: *pats his back* I know you do...

As the next two weeks passed, both New Directions and Warblers were ready for Regionals. Unfortunately Sebastian and Rachel have still not communicated with each other. Is it over for good? Both thought. Whatever is going on with their relationship has to be put on the back burner for now. The focus is to win at the moment.

AN: Up next we will see the two glee clubs perform at Regionals. What does Sebastian have planned? Stay tuned as this story is almost finished. What would you like to see happen with Sebastian and Rachel? I own nothing. Rate & Review. P.S. Sorry so short.I'm at hospital with my 2yr old who is being admitted. Very sick.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: It is time for Regionals. Will Sebastian and Rachel patch things up or is it permanent splitsville. I want to thank you all for supporting my story. It means so much. I almost deleted my story because of a nasty negative comment by one reader. I stopped myself because I honestly love this story and a lot of time and effort went into writing this story. This is an AU story. So even if you don't ship Smytheberry or any other pairing just remember it's just a story. Fictional. I don't own anything but the storyline. Happy reading!

No one Pov

Regionals, McKinley High

Rachel and the New Directions have been working hard the last few weeks preparing and rehearsing for Regionals. They had lost the previous year so Rachel and her fellow Glee clubbers wanted the win even more. The competition was being held at McKinley so it gives them home field advantage. It was Rachel's senior year and Nationals would be epic to win. We not only want to win but it is a must to keep the Glee club operating and not cut by Coach Sue Sylvester.

Rachel was also nervous because she hadn't spoken to Sebastian since the night that they split up. Rachel was currently in the choir room getting dressed. A beautiful black & gold dress. She looked in the mirror thinking "Hmmm for once we had decent outfits. I wonder if Sebastian would like it? Okay stop it, Berry. Focus focus. You and Smythe are history," she scolded herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by Blaine, who had walked into the choir room.

Blaine: You just keep lying to yourself, Rach. * he smirked *

Rachel: I don't know what you're talking about, Blaine.

Blaine: You can fool everyone, but you can't fool me. More importantly, you can't lie to your heart.

Rachel: I have to. If I want to be a team player, I have to sacrifice.

Blaine: Says who? You don't owe anyone anything. Kurt and the others mean well, but too blinded by hate to see who makes YOU happy. Sebastian maybe an ass, I can tell he makes you happy. And vice versa. He may have made a mistake, but at least he owned up to his mistakes . Don't let anyone destroy what you have.

Rachel: I don't know. Right now I just have to concentrate on Regionals. Everything else takes a backseat. I don't even know if he's here yet. I want to see him, but afraid at the same time.

Blaine: He is here with the Warblers getting ready. From what I heard from Nick is he may have something planned. For now let's just finish getting ready we have to go on soon.

Rachel:* hugs Blaine* Did I ever tell you how much I love you Blaine Anderson?

Blaine: I love you, too. Lets get going.

Rachel and Blaine walk out of the room, and spot a group of guys dressed in blazers in the hallway. She suddenly sees HIM...Sebastian...

Rachel and Sebastian lock eyes for a moment, weak smile filled with sadness and longing bit no words exchanged.

Blaine sees the glances, and turns to Rachel.

Blaine: Rach, are you okay?

Rachel: Hmm? Yes I'm okay. Lets get go before Kurt and Mr schue send out a search party for us.

Blaine: *sigh* let's go.

The pair walk past the Warblers, as Nick yells " Hey Blaine! Rach!"

Blaine: Hey guys, good luck! We can talk afterwards.

Rachel: Sebastian.

Sebastian: Hello Berry. You look beautiful.

Rachel: Thank you. Good luck. You will need it.

Sebastian: *chuckles* I am sure luck isn't needed but with you performing, it will be a good challenge.

Rachel was going to respond until Finn and the rest of New Directions walked past them Finn shoved Sebastian.

Rachel: Finn?!

Finn: Lets go Rach, time to sit with your 're going down Warbler boy.

Sebastian: You don't scare me Frankenteen.

Sebastian pulled Finn against locker to chat.

Sebastian: I know what you're trying to do. It wont work. All you're doing is pissing me off. Stay away from Rachel. She is always going to be mine. Got it?! Good!

Finn: What are you going to do sick your boys on me?

Sebastian: I don't need an army. After tonight, I will have my Berry back. At least I'm man enough to fight for who I want.

Time to get ready, boys. Nude Erections its been a . Rachel, pay close attention to the lyrics tonight.

As Sebastian walked past Rachel, he leaned down to kiss her cheek, leaving a blushing Rachel with her heart racing. Gosh, I love that man. She thought.

Sebastian: Het Berry?

Rachel: Yes Smythe?

Sebastian: I love you,too. * he winked* then left to take his seat in the audience.

Blaine: I told you, Rach.

Kurt: Ignore Craigslist.

Rachel:*sigh* lets go ShowTime.

Sebastian POV

Well we've arrived at McKinley High. Geez, I really hate public schools. Especially the smell, although the only person he could tolerate is Rachel. I just ran into her & her team in the hallway. She looked so beautiful. I've really missed her the last few weeks, but hopefully his plan to get her back works tonight.

Thad: Nervous?

Sebastian: I know we're going to rock our performances. I'm nervous how Rachel will react, though. I need her back.

Thad: And you will...

Sebastian: Hudson needs to stay out of my way...

Nick: Just ignore have to go sit down. Aural intensity is up first.

They go to their seats. Sebastian glances over at Rachel, and mouthed "Good luck." Rachel smiled, and mouthed " Good luck you're going down baby."Sebastian grinned.

First act to perform was Aural Intensity..Not too bad but not much of a challenge. Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful brunette, Rachel. Thad noticed the two staring. "Quit eye fucking. New directions are next. " he smirked.

Sebastian flipped him the bird. " FU Harwood"

Thad: Nah save that for your songbird. I'm sure she will rock your world once again.

Sebastian: I hope so, Thad.I hope so.

End of POV

No one POV

Announcer: From Lima, Ohio..the New Directions!

New Directions Set list:

* Edge of Glory

*How Deep is your love (duet Blaine /Rachel)

*It's all coming back to me (Rachel's solo)

The first performance went well. It was time for Rachel's duet with Blaine, they were performing"How deep is your love."

(Rachel)  
>I know your eyes in the morning sun<br>I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
>And the moment that you wander far from me<br>I wanna feel you in my arms again

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
>Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave<br>And it's me you need to show  
>How deep is your love<p>

(both )

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
>I really need to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me

(Blaine)

I believe in you  
>You know the door to my very soul<br>You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
>You're my savior when I fall<p>

And you may not think, I care for you  
>When you know down inside that I really do<br>And it's me you need to show  
>How deep is your love<p>

(Both)

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
>I really need to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me

(Rachel)

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
>Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave<br>And it's me you need to show  
>How deep is your love<p>

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
>I really need to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
>I really need to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me

(Blaine)

How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
>I really need to learn<br>'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
>Breaking us down when they all should let us be<br>We belong to you and me

*As the song finished, Rachel saw Sebastian looking at her, mouthed " I love you".

Rachel stayed on stage since she had her solo. She mouthed "For you" to Sebastian.

Rachel took a deep breath, and as she sang she saw Sebastian 's face remembering their special moments and reminded of how much she loved him if he only knew just how much.

(Rachel)

It's All Coming Back To Me Now"

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
>That my body froze in bed<br>If I just listened to it  
>Right outside the window<p>

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
>That all the tears turned to dust<br>And I just knew my eyes were  
>Drying up forever<p>

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
>And I can't remember where or when or how<br>And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
>And you hold me like that<br>I just have to admit  
>That it's all coming back to me<br>When I touch you like this  
>And I hold you like that<br>It's so hard to believe but  
>It's all coming back to me<br>(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) *Rachel was staring at Sebastian just remembering their first kiss, first time they made love, and she could tell he was probably remembering it too. She loved Sebastian heart, body & soul*

There were moments of gold  
>And there were flashes of light<br>There were things I'd never do again  
>But then they'd always seemed right<br>There were nights of endless pleasure  
>It was more than any laws allow<br>Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this  
>And if you whisper like that<br>It was lost long ago  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>If you want me like this  
>And if you need me like that<br>It was dead long ago  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>It's so hard to resist  
>And it's all coming back to me<br>I can barely recall  
>But it's all coming back to me now<br>But it's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
>And whenever you tried to hurt me<br>I just hurt you even worse  
>And so much deeper<p>

There were hours that just went on for days  
>When alone at last we'd count up all the chances<br>That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
>And I made myself so strong again somehow<br>And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
>And if you kiss me like that<br>It was so long ago  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>If you touch me like this  
>And if I kiss you like that<br>It was gone with the wind  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
>And there were flashes of light<br>There were things we'd never do again  
>But then they'd always seemed right<br>There were nights of endless pleasure  
>It was more than all your laws allow<br>Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
>And when you hold me like that<br>It was gone with the wind  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>When you see me like this  
>And when I see you like that<br>Then we see what we want to see  
>All coming back to me<br>The flesh and the fantasies  
>All coming back to me<br>I can barely recall  
>But it's all coming back to me now<p>

If you forgive me all this  
>If I forgive you all that<br>We forgive and forget  
>And it's all coming back to me<br>When you see me like this  
>And when I see you like that<br>We see just what we want to see  
>All coming back to me<br>The flesh and the fantasies  
>All coming back to me<br>I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

(It's all coming back to me now)  
>And when you kiss me like this<br>(It's all coming back to me now)  
>And when I touch you like that<br>(It's all coming back to me now)  
>If you do it like this<br>(It's all coming back to me now)

*Rachel felt the tears threatening to spill over from her eyes. She glanced at Sebastian, who smiled but wiped his eyes. " That was amazing," he mouthed.

"Your turn," she mouthed back.

It was time to head back to their seats to get ready for the Warblers. Although Rachel believed her glee club will win.

As they walked back to their seats, Finn sat next to Rachel, ignoring Quinn who kept sending dagger glares at the two.

Finn: You were amazing.

Rachel: Thank you, Finn.

Finn: Listen. Rach, I was an idiot. I want you back. You always come running back to me. We make an sessions team.

Rachel: Finn, just stop. There is no "us". I'm NOT the same moon-eyed girl who freaked you out at her first glee rehearsal. I'm not your endgame.

Finn: Its not Warbler jerk.

Rachel: He is the love of my life. So shhh the Warblers are next. Finn went to sit with Quinn, pouting like a three year old. What did I ever see in him? Rachel thought. Blaine sat next to her, holding her hand.

Blaine: According to Thad, pay close attention.

Rachel: What do you mean?

Blaine: You'll see. Now shh your future hubby is next, although we know they will lose. Haha

Rachel turned her attention to the stage.

Announcer: from Westerville, Ohio the Dalton Academy Warblers...

Sebastian: Good evening, I'm Sebastian Smythe of the Dalton Academy Warblers..hope you enjoy the show.

Warblers set list

*Stand

*For your love

*If you go away

After their first two performances, Sebastian felt pretty good and the crowd was into it. During "Stand", everyone cheered and sang along including the New Directions. Rachel smiled at Sebastian, giving him two thumbs up. The next was "For your love" which featured himself, Thad, Nick, and Jeff on lead vocals.

Last, but not least, it was time for Sebastian's solo. It was a song he had written during his and Rachel's separation. (AN: if you go away" is by NKOTB)

Sebastian speaks before starting the song,

Sebastian: This next song is an original inspired by a very special woman, who is sitting in the audience. Rach, this is for you. Please forgive me?

Rachel gasped, eyes wide open. Rachel was holding Blaine's hand, and Sebastian felt a little jealous knowing he should be holding her.

(Sebastian)

"If You Go Away"

Girl, I just can't live without you  
>I know I hurt you<br>That's the last thing I meant to do  
>Sometimes I can be careless and blind<br>Can you forgive the fool that I've been?

You know I love you  
>You're the one thing I have that's true<br>My life used to be nothing to me  
>I never want to feel that again<p>

[Chorus: ]  
>If you go away girl<br>You're taking my heart with you  
>If you go away girl<br>You'll be breaking my heart in two  
>If you only stay girl<br>I promise you the world  
>So please don't ever go away<p>

You know I need you  
>I'm so sorry that I made you cry<br>You are everything good in my life  
>Your tears have finally opened my eyes<p>

[Chorus ]  
>I was so wrong to ever look at another baby<br>Even the strongest man can stumble and fall  
>And I'll do anything for you<br>Anything to be in your arms again  
>Baby don't let this be the end<p>

[Chorus ]  
>Girl, I just can't live without you<p>

Never, ever leave me girl  
>You promised your love to me forever<br>Say you'll never leave me girl [repeat and fade

*Throughout entire song, Sebastian looked directly to Rachel, he meant every single word of the song. He can't live without Rachel. Rachel was in tears. During the song, Rachel got up from her seat, and walked backstage standing in the wing of the stage watching Sebastian pour out his heart letting the whole world know just how much he loved her. She wanted so badly to kiss him. But, as much as she wants to win, she wont pull a Finn pm on him and ruin it for the Warblers by kissing him. She still remembers losing Nationals because of Finn kissing her. Once he was done, he walked offstage surprised when Rachel grabbed him by the hand dragging him into hallway . She found an empty classroom and locked the door.

Sebastian: Listen Rachel, Iam so sorry for hurting you. I've missed you and can't go on without you. I love you. I can't live without you. Please please take me back!

Rachel just stared.

Sebastian: Can you say something?

Rachel: Sebastian...

Sebastian: Yes?

Rachel: Shut up and kiss me. You talk too much. * she smirked*

Sebastian pulled Rachel into his arms, spamming her against the wall.

Sebastian: So Bossy... * he crashed his lips with Rachel's *

Rachel linked her hands around his neck kissing him deeply and passionately. Their makeout session soon became heated, when they were interrupted by the intercom announcing it was result time...

Sebastian: This will be continued very soon.

Rachel: Yea it will..* she reached her hand down stroking him* guess its time to head back. Btw babe you might want to take care of that * smirking*

Sebastian: *looks down to see that he's hard* RACHEL BARBRA BERRY GET BACK HERE AND FIX WHAT YOU DID?!

Rachel: Haha I love you.

Sebastian tried to hide behind his teammates as they stood next to ND awaiting results. Sebastian glanced at Rachel who smiled. Thad looks down at Sebastian and sees his "problem".

Thad: Haha problem my friend?

Sebastian: shut it!

*****Results *****

And the 2012 Glee Regionals champions are...The new directions you are going to Nationals in Chicago's?!

Sebastian and Warblers looked on as Rachel celebrated with her team. Sebastian congratulated them, even hugging Blaine.

Blaine: You love her don't you?

Sebastian:So much...

Blaine: Be good to her. Don't let her go...unlike my dumb ass.

Sebastian: I don't plan to ever let go. Iam completely hopelessly in love with Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel stood behind him.

Rachel : I love you most. Is the position as your future wifey still open?

Sebastian: It was never closed because it always belonged to you. Please be mine?

Rachel kissed him and simply says "Always" and grabbed his hand as she leads him to car to drive home so they can make up properly *wink*

Thad & Blaine watch the couple leave, and smile.. Smytheberry is Back!

AN: Awe I can't believe this story almost history. May do an epilogue. Sorry this has taken forever. Daughter has-been sick. I don't own anything. Epilogue coming!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I can't believe that we have reached the end of the story. Sebastian and Rachel have reunited. Yay! I honestly wish the Powers that Be could've allowed these two to have more scenes together including a duet. I wish we could've seen Sebastian in New York with the gang.

Enjoy the Final chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own song lyrics or the characters of Glee.

Two years later...

Rachel POV

A lot has happened since the night I reunited with my Sebastian. We won Regionals, and then took Nationals by storm. We DID it, we won. I finally got my acceptance to NYADA. I choked during my first audition and thought I had failed once again. Luckily I had Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and most importantly, I had Sebastian. I was crowned prom queen, and finally graduated from high school.

My move to New York wasn't as smooth as I hoped, but honestly when does life ever run smoothly as planned. Iam still going to therapy to help with my panic attacks, but Iam doing better.

This year has been amazing until tragedy struck our lives. I was devastated when I found out that my first love, Finn Hudson, had passed at the age of 19. So young and taken far too soon. We may have had a rocky relationship, but he still meant alot to me. Sebastian and Finn never liked each other, but Sebastian was there to comfort me and had come to the funeral with me.

I got the part of Fanny Brice in the new Revival on Broadway. I can't believe it. RACHEL Berry has arrived. Tonight is my opening night and all of my friends from Glee club and Dalton are here. There is an empty spot open next to Kurt and Sebastian in the front row. Finn has his own special spot in the front row. Iam ready to go.

Sebastian POV

Iam sitting in the front row getting ready to watch my baby girl make her mark on the Broadway world. There is a special spot next to me. For my girls ex love, Finn Hudson. We may not have always seen eye to eye. But, the last couple of years we at least tolerated each other. It was shocking found out he passed. I know he meant a lot to Rachel. I can't even fathom what would happen if I had ever lost Rachel.

Tonight she will be amazing, and I've got a surprise for her, as well.

Kurt: So Sebastian are you ready for your surprise for our Star?

Sebastian: Iam more ready now then I have ever been.

Thad: So you're for sure ready to give up Single life forever?

Sebastian: I've been waiting for this day forever.

Blaine: Shhh it is Show time.

**The lights are dimmed, and the curtain rises. There on stage is my personal Fanny Brice.**

Rachel was ready for ShowTime. She sees the crowd and any butterflies she had disappeared. She sees Sebastian smiling with pride. She starts singing "I'm the greatest star", and I am.

(Rachel)

I have 36 expressions  
>Sweet as pie and tough as leather<br>And that's six expressions more  
>Than all them Barrymores put together<br>Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift  
>Well, it must me a plot<br>'Cause they're scared that I got such a gift  
>Well I'm miffed<br>'Cause I'm the greatest star  
>I am by far<br>But no one knows it  
>Wait, they're gonna hear a voice<br>A silver flute  
>There'll cheer each toot<br>( Yeah, she's terrific!)  
>When I expose it!<br>Now can't you see to look at me  
>That I'm a natural Camille<br>As Camille I just feel, I have so much to offer  
>(Hey listen kid I know I'd be divine because ...)<br>I'm a natural cougher  
>[couching sounds]<br>Some ain't got it, not a lump  
>I'm a great big clump of talent!<br>Laugh, they'll bend in half  
>(Did you ever hear that story about the traveling salesman?)<br>A thousand jokes  
>(Stick around for the chokes)<br>A thousand faces, I reiterate  
>When you're gifted<br>Than you're gifted  
>These are facts I got no ax to grind<br>He, what are you blind?  
>In all the world so far, I'm the greatest star<br>No autographs please  
>[spoken]<br>Do you thing beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever  
>What if I say not, any minute now there' gonna be out<br>Finished than it'll be my turn  
>[sung]<br>Who is the pip with pizazz?  
>Who is all ginger and jazz?<br>Who is as glamorous as?  
>Who's an American beauty rose,<br>With an American beauty nose,  
>And ten American beauty toes,<br>Eyes on the target and wham  
>One shot one gunshot and bam?<br>He mister Keeney here I am

I'm the greatest star  
>I am by far but no one knows it!<br>That's why I was born  
>I blow my horn<br>Till someone blows it  
>I'll light up like a light<br>Right up like a light  
>I'll flicker, then flare up, ah, ah!<br>All the world's gonna stare up  
>Looking down you'll never see me<br>Try the sky 'cause that'll be me!  
>I can make them cry<br>I can make them sigh  
>Some day they'll clamor for my drama<br>Have you guessed yet, who's the best yet?  
>If you ain't I'll tell you one more time<br>You bet yet last dime  
>In all of the world so far<p>

I am the greatest, greatest star!

Rachel belted out that final note, and the crowd erupted in applause. Despite watching that one guy and Sue leaving the theatre. How rude!

Sebastian stood on his feet clapping the loudest. He mouthed, "I love you." The show continued. During the last scene she realized Sebastian was missing. Where did he go?

After the last note of "My man", Rachel was giving her final bows until she heard the music change. Sebastian walked out from the side stage with a minister next to him. She looked at her friends mouthing "What is going on?" Everyone was smirking. Sebastian started singing.

(Sebastian)

(SS)  
>Girl, you know<br>That you are always on my mind  
>And you know<br>That I will be there  
>Right by your side<p>

Chorus (duet)  
>Someday, we'll be together<br>And share this love forever  
>Someday we'll be together<br>And share this love forever

(Rachel)  
>It's no fun<br>Living love in your mind  
>And it's just plain too late<br>When you're just plain out of time  
>I think, I wish, I hope, I pray<br>So now I'm gonna make it my reality  
>Someday... (oh)<p>

Chorus  
>Solo<br>Chorus

(A/N "Someday" by Chris Cuevas with Debbie Gibson)

Rachel was in tears, and quickly gave Sebastian a hug.

Rachel: Sebastian what is going on?

Sebastian: Rachel, I am incredibly proud of you. And I know Finn would be as well. You're the greatest star and I want you to be my leading lady forever. I don't want to wait forever to get married. Are you ready for your next starring role as Mrs. Sebastian Smythe?

Rachel: Yes Iam. But here?

Sebastian: Why not here?

Rachel: Lets do it.

Sebastian: I've also asked a Rabbi to be here to co-officiate. Lets get started.

The crowd was smiling as they watched Rachel's night become even greater. As they recited their vows, Rachel and Sebastian were crying but incredibly happy. After reciting their "I do's" they were introduced as Mr and Mrs Sebastian Smythe. They hurried backstage to her dressing too. All of their friends were waiting to congratulate the newlyweds.

Sebastian: Are you happy baby?

Rachel: More than happy.

Quinn: Whatever.

Rachel: So how are we celebrating?

Sebastian: Well how does a private jet to Paris sound?

Rachel: Omg I love you so much. Lets get put of here.

Sebastian picked her up bridal style. Before they left, Rachel had parting words for Quinn.

Rachel: By the way, Quinn, you're wrong. I actually got it right and finally getting my happily ever after.

Quinn smirked. Sebastian chuckled, kissing his bride and said, "That's my Berry."

Rachel: That's Smythe baby.

Sebastian: Smytheberry lives on...

The End

A/N: Well the story comes to a close. I had alot of fun writing this. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chris Cuevas Someday watch?v=YwkmgsfHRLI


End file.
